The Lost Daughters
by Sugababe2
Summary: Yes, it’s another installment of the Adventure and Misadventures of Jacklyn and Jamie. This time we are invading Middle Earth. Jacklyn and Jamie Silverson are sisters from our world who are obsessed with ‘The Lord of the Rings’ Trilogy.
1. Prologue, Chapter 1

_**The Adventures (and Misadventures) of Jacklyn and Jamie: The Lost Daughters**_

Written By Sugababe2

M-Romance/Action/Adventure/Humor-English

**Disclaimer**: We do not own the copyright for _The Lord of the Rings_ (that honor belongs to the family of the late JRR Tolkien and his family) or any recognizable celebrity or fictional personality, not of our creation, depicted in the movie or this fic. They belong to either their inventors or themselves. We do not own the settings, and any songs used belong to their original artist, unless stated otherwise.

**Summary**: Yes, it's another installment of the Adventure (and Misadventures) of Jacklyn and Jamie. This time we are invading Middle Earth.

Jacklyn and Jamie Silverson are sisters from our world who are obsessed with '_The Lord of the Rings_' Trilogy. One day, while camping they disappear from Earth forever and discover the reason they were always so obsessed with LotR. (In this fic, Arwen left for Valinor with her mother in 2510.)

**Author's Note**: To let you know we love reviews. And we'd appreciate having anyone and everyone review. Any comments, questions, suggestions, requests and constructive criticism (If we wrote something wrong or got something in the canon wrong, let us know and tell us how we can fix it) are welcome. Remember the more you review, the more we write.

For those of you, who enjoy this fic, please check out our other fics that can be found on both under our own personal pen names:

immortalwizardpirateelf-fan:

When You Wish… (PotC ) Holly Marie Combs as Jocelyn  
The Maiden of the Valar (LotR ) Eliza Dushku as Ireth  
The Quiet Man (King Arthur ) Kirsten Dunst as Lillian  
The Quiet Man 2: The Journey Continues (King Arthur ) Liv Tyler as Carly)  
Not Another Prophesy or I have Sisters! (B:tVS/HP Crossover)  
A New Life, A New Start (Kingdom of Heaven)

Kit-cat99:

A Pirate's Life for Me (PotC Fanfic)  
Old Sparks (AU B:tVS Fanfic)  
Marauder's At Hogwarts (Harry Potter Fanfic) (complete)  
Marauder's Daughter (Harry Potter Fanfic)

Joint Fics under Sugababe2

Pirate Love (PotC Fanfic)  
Future's Past (B:tVS/Angel Fanfic)  
The Lost Daughters (Lord of the Rings Fanfic)

**Bold** Dream  
_Italics_ Elvish  
Underlined Thoughts  
--word -- Telepathy

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

_Three rings for Elven Kings,  
__Under the sky.  
__Seven for the Dwarf Lords,  
__In their halls of stone.  
__Nine for Mortal Men,  
__Doomed to die.  
__One for the Dark Lord,  
__On his dark throne.  
__In the land of Mordor,  
__Where the shadows lie._

_One ring to rule them all,  
One ring to find them.  
One ring to bring them all,  
And in the darkness bind them.  
In the land of Mordor,  
Where the shadows lie.  
_(The Prophesy of the Rings)

* * *

_I amar prestar aen..._ (The world has changed)  
_han mathon ne nen... _(I feel it in the water)  
_han mathon ne chae... _(I feel it in the earth)  
_a han noston ned 'wilith._ (I smell it in the Air)  
Much that once was… is lost.  
For none now live who remember it.

Twenty-seven hundred years ago, twin girls were born to the elves Elrond Peredhil and my daughter, Celebrían. I had foreseen that these two girls were blessed with great power from the Valar and had important destinies to fulfill. And while they were still babes, I bound their powers and sent them into another dimension for their own protection, a glamour to hide their true nature until the day they returned to Middle Earth.

It was thought that they would not be seen again until after the danger of the Shadow passed. But it was not to be.

As I look in mirror, I see that it is time to bring them home...

**

* * *

****CHAPTER ONE: DISAPPEARANCES AND DISCOVERIES**

(Jacklyn's POV)

**Forest. I was surrounded by miles and miles of forest. Oddly enough it reminded me of the descriptions of Mirkwood from Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. I sat down and leaned back against a tree as I tried to figure out where the hell I was. **

**Suddenly I heard the bushes rustling next to me and a child, no older than the age of five came rushing forward. **

"**_Momma_!" he cried out, smiling as he threw himself into my lap and hugging me.**

**Now normally I would be scared out of my skull having a child this young near me. **

**(Do not ask. Bad experience in babysitting my baby cousin.)**

**Anyway, I wrapped my arms around the child and smiled. "What has you so excited my little love?" I asked, amusement filling my voice.**

"**I hit the bulls eye on the archery target _momma_," he began and proceeded to tell me in great detail how he and his father practiced their archery.**

**As the little one was telling me about his morning, someone walked into the clearing. I would have recognized that face and voice anywhere. It was Legolas Greenleaf…Prince of Mirkwood, member of the Fellowship, and friend of the King of Gondor.**

"**Are you spilling all our secrets _my son_?" he asked, a smile creeping onto his face. **

**The boy nodded as Legolas lifted him up and swung him around. The boy was laughing his head off as he and his father played. A few moments later Legolas set the boy down.**

"**Enough play Estel, your tutor is looking for you," Legolas told him.**

**Estel turned to me and pouted, "Do I have to _momma_?"**

**I hide the grin that was finding its way to my lips. "Yes, you want to grow up and be as smart, and good as your _dad_ now don't you?" Estel nodded. I smiled, "Then you better go to your lessons."**

**Estel smiled back and ran back to the castle…leaving Legolas and me alone. I sighed and rose to my feet, and made ready to follow Estel, when Legolas grabbed me by my waist and kissed me passionately. **

**Oh boy, did this elf know how to kiss. **

**I felt my knees go weak and melted into his embrace as I returned the kiss full force. We kissed for what seemed like hours before we broke the kiss for some much-needed air.**

"**I have desired to do that since we awoke this morning _my love_," Legolas whispered into my ear. "I lo…"**

"Jackie!" my annoying brat of a sister yelled, waking me up out of the best dream I have ever had.

Opening my eyes, I looked around my room and found Jamie standing in my doorway. I glared at her and got up off my bed.

"Jamie, love," I said sweetly.

"Yeah sis?" she replied, looking suspicious.

"Run."

Her eyes widened and she ran from my room, me tearing through the apartment after her. I finally caught her in the kitchen and grabbed the extendable hose and began showering her with water.

"Got you!" I shouted in joy as I put my weapon away.

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Well, are we going to go camping or not?"

"Of course," I replied looking at her with an indignant look on my face.

"Good."

We went back to our rooms and got dressed in our comfiest jeans, t-shirts, socks, boots and jackets. Hey, we wanted to be comfortable.

I left my room twenty minutes later, I had to make my bed, and found Jamie waiting for me. I

shook my head at the impatient look on her face, she always was the one on the go. Even when mom was pregnant with her, she was always moving around.

"Let's go Jam, Yosemite calls us."

She nodded and yawned, it was still pretty early, only about 5:30 am. "Right, we stopping for

coffee and breakfast?"

"Sure, you're paying though," I said as we walked out of our apartment.

"Fine, fine. Just so long as I get some food," she said.

Finally getting into my car, where we had packed all our camping gear before we left the apartment building and headed towards the café five minutes from our apartment. It was pretty quiet as we drove and I noticed Jamie falling asleep. I chuckled to myself and paid attention to my driving.

As I drove, I could have sworn I heard a voice say something but I couldn't make it out.

"_The time has come. Middle Earth has need of you. The time has come. Return to where you belong._"

I shook it off as to my having not enough sleep and continued to drive. The next three hours were long as I drove into the Yosemite campgrounds. After finding a parking spot, I parked the car and went to wake Jamie up.

As I got out of the car, I an evil grin formed on my face. I moved to her side of the car, opened her door, and then slammed it hard.

"GODDAMNIT!" Jamie yelled as she woke up. She unbuckled her belt and got out of the car. "What the hell was that for?"

I smirked, "Payback's a bitch ain't it?"

Jamie growled at that but decided to keep her mouth shut. We got to work at getting our gear and ten minutes later, we had our backpacks (filled with extra clothes, hair brush, shampoo, soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, our food, water bottles) our cooking utensils, and our tent.

Even though we'd been up since nearly five this morning and driving for three hours both of us were wanting to do something other than sit around all day. After about five minutes of boredom, I spoke up.

"Why don't we go on a hike?"

Jamie looked at me for a second before saying, "Sounds like a plan. I'm ready when you are."

We grabbed our hiking packs and began making our way through the woods to the campsites. The two of us began walking and I started singing _Into the West_. Jamie smiled and whistled

along with me.

We kept walking for another half an hour before I realized something was wrong. "Jam, stop a minute. Something is wrong," I said.

Jamie stopped and looked at me. "What's wrong?"

"We should have been at the campsites long before now," I looked at the trees. They did not seem to be the kind of trees we had in Yosemite. I kept looking at them trying to figure out where I had seen them before. "Jamie, do the trees look different to you?" I asked.

Jamie gave me a 'you're-so-weird-look' before humoring me. As she looked at the trees, it hit

me. These trees were the same kind as those that surrounded Lothlórien in the movie version of '_Lord of the Rings_'.

"Holy Shit!" she cried. I knew she made the same realization. "Are we are where I think we are?"

I nodded. "I think so. Now is just a question…" Jamie's face paled and her eyes went wide. "Jamie what are you…" I began but did not finish because of the blade pressed against my back.

"_Who are you and what is your business in the realm of the Lady of the Golden Wood?_" a blonde elf, that I recognized as Haldir, questioned.

"I am sorry but I don't know what you are saying," I said, an apologetic look on my face.

Haldir sighed and asked, "Who are you and what is your business in the realm of the Lady of the Golden Wood?"

I looked over at Jamie and could tell that she was about to make some kind of sarcastic comment and gave her one of my patented death glares that said 'Don't you dare'.

I then looked at Haldir and said, "My name is Jacklyn Silverson and this is my twin sister Jamie. As to what we are doing here in the Golden Wood, well…"

I didn't finish my sentence due to hearing a voice in my mind saying, --Welcome Jacklyn Silverson. Long have we awaited your arrival. Do not worry. You are safe here.--

"Milady?" Haldir asked.

I shook my head from the fog and said, "I am sorry. As I was saying, we honestly have no clue why we are here."

Haldir nodded. "I see. I am Haldir, Marchwarden of the Golden Wood. And I must insist that you ladies come with us. The Lady Galadriel awaits your arrival."

Grabbing Jamie's arm we followed Haldir and the other guards further into Lórien, and closer to Galadriel and Celeborn.

As we walked through the beautiful woods of Lothlórien I couldn't help but wonder what year and age it was that we had fallen into. Allowing my curiosity to override my feelings of nervousness I had to ask.

"Haldir?" I asked, when he turned his attention to me, I continued, "What is the date?"

Haldir thought for a moment before replying, "It is March 24th in the year 2977 of the Third Age. Why?"

Ok, I can deal with this. Fifty years until the beginning of the war of the ring. I thought as we drew closer to the city of Caras Galadhon.

We continued walking and suddenly I felt a tug at my shoulder. I looked over at Jamie. "What?"

"Do you wonder why we are here?" she asked. I could hear the curiosity and the fear in her voice.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I really don't know, Jam. But I have a feeling that we're about to find out," I said as we all approached the main part of the city where Galadriel and Celeborn received all visitors and all prisoners.

Haldir turned to us and said, "Welcome, my ladies, to Cars Galadhon, the heart of Elvendom on Earth. And home of Galadriel, Lady of the Light."

Suddenly, there was a bright light emanating form the top of the staircase. Jamie and I looked up and watched as a pair of elves walked down the stair case. The woman was nothing short of stunning with her pale skin, piercing blue eyes, and long blonde hair. I saw the woman smile at us gently. The man looked stern, but loving and he was just as stunning with his silver hair and grey eyes.

Suddenly the woman spoke, a smile in her voice and on her lips, "Welcome back to Middle Earth, Alatáriël, Nienna. It has been millennia since last we saw you…my granddaughters."

At that moment I felt my jaw go slack and my world went black. The last conscious thought I had was, My grandmother is Galadriel from Lord of the Rings?


	2. Blossoming of Love

**Blossoming of Love**

Not gonna put reviewer response in this chapter but we love all you guys who wrote good stuff about us!

* * *

Jamie rode the horse quickly through the woods and dismounted before the horse had even stopped. She ran up to Jacklyn's room and burst through the door. Jacklyn jumped and looked at her panicked sister. She gave Jamie a look that clearly said 'what is it'? 

"I…just...saw...someone goingthrough the forest." Jamie said, doubling over and holding her knees, trying to catch her breath.

Alatariel, Nienna. Galadriel's voice came through the girls' heads. Both looked up. I need you two. Please come to the mirror. Jamie looked at Jacklyn who nodded and they headed off. On the way there, they thought about their first arrival.

_**Flashback**_

(JAMIE'S POV)

I groaned then woke up, thinking I was going to find myself at the camp site. Well…I was wrong. I looked over and saw Jacklyn sitting up already and staring at Galadriel. I sat up and looked between my sister and my grandmother. I giggled at the thought causing Jacklyn to give me a look and making me stop.

"Ummm…ok so like…what's going on?" I asked.

"It is…a long story." Galadriel said.

"How about you just jump to the chase." I suggested. Galadriel gave me an odd look. "Uh…ok umm…just tell us the main story in short form."

"Alright." Galadriel said, smiling. She sat in front of us, surprising me with the fact that she was actually sitting on the ground and not some kind of throne or chair. "You two were born here…in Middle Earth…but because of the danger here and the magic you two posses…we…myself, Elrond and Gandalf…we decided to send you to Earth…for protection…until it was time for you to come back."

"Lot of good that did." I said. Galadriel looked at me. "Well…I've been hit by a car, fallen through ice into really cold water…"

"Jamie…Shh." Jacklyn said.

"Sorry." I said. "Please…continue."

"Yes well…I am terribly sorry for that Nienna." Galadriel said. I couldn't figure out why she kept calling me that but it seemed right somehow.

_**Present**_

Jamie and Jacklyn walked into the mirror to see Galadriel and Aragorn. Jamie received a pinch from Jacklyn and Jacklyn received one in return. They both looked at each other before looking back at their grandmother. Two years since they arrived and this was really the first exciting thing to happen.

"Alatariel, Nienna." Galadriel said, making both girls stand up straight. "This is Thorongil." Jamie opened her mouth to say something but Jacklyn stepped on her foot so Jamie stayed quiet. "Thorongil…these are my granddaughters." Aragorn nodded at them, Jacklyn nodded back then elbowed Jamie to make her stop staring and nod as well. "Will you girls bring him to the talan please?"

"Of course." Jamie said. Aragorn said his thanks to Galadriel then followed the girls. Jamie kept turning around to look at him until Jacklyn muttered to her to stop. Jamie pushed open the door to the talan and stood aside to let Aragorn go through first. The girls followed him inside.

Alatariel…come back to the mirror please. Galadriel's voice went through Jacklyn's head.

"Ja…uh…Nienna." Jacklyn said, making Jamie look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I must go…can you take care of our guest?"

"_Of course Alatariel."_ Jamie said. Jacklyn said good bye to Aragorn before leaving.

(JACKLYN'S POV)

I walked back to the mirror and looked at Galadriel. "You called?" I asked.

"Yes…there is something you are to know." Galadriel said. I couldn't figure out if her tone was one of happiness or one of sadness.

"I am listening." I said.

"I think I should…jump to the chase." Galadriel said. I smiled at the memory of that practically being the first thing Jamie said to her. "At birth…you were Betrothed."

"To whom?" I asked.

"To the prince of Mirkwood." Galadriel said. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf." It took all my self control not to jump for joy. "He is on his way…as we speak…to meet with you." I smiled what must have been a very big smile because Galadriel was smiling in an amused way. I thought back to the time, after Galadriel explained our heritage to myself and Jamie.

_**Flashback**_

"Galadriel…there's going to be a war in fifty years." Jamie burst out. I rolled my eyes.

"What?" Galadriel asked. It was pointless to pretend now so I helped Jamie explain.

"We can't tell you everything…because that could change the future." I said.

"But we can tell you some things." Jamie said. "Like…there's going to be a council in Rivendell where nine people, an elf, a dwarf, two men, a wizard and four hobbits all become a fellowship in order to get rid of the ring."

"Now listen to me girls." Galadriel said. She looked urgent. "No one must know that you have knowledge of this information."

"But…" Jamie said, but was silenced by Galadriel raising her hand.

"You must listen Nienna." Galadriel said. Jamie sighed and nodded. I looked from her to Galadriel. "Until the time comes…you must not tell anyone about anything that happens in this war…or that there even is a war. Alatariel is right…too much information can disturb the flow of time." I heard Jamie sigh again. She never was good at keeping things like this to herself.

_**Present**_

Jamie had been good at keeping that information to herself…although it was only two years. There was still fear that she would creak soon and tell someone.

"When will Prince Legolas arrive _grandmother_?" I asked.

"Within the next few hours." Galadriel said. "You may tell Nienna now if you wish."

"Thank you." I said before hurrying off to find Jamie. I found her, talking elvish with Aragorn. He was much better at it and spoke quickly. Jamie, however, was newer at it and spoke slowly, thinking over her words. "_Sister dearest._" Jamie turned and looked at me. I could tell she was wondering why I had just called her the way I did. "We need to talk in our own talan."

(JAMIE'S POV)

When Jacklyn left I turned to look at Aragorn before sitting on a chair next to the bed. He sat on the bed and looked at me. That's all it was for about two minutes.

"How come I did not know about Elrond having daughters?" Aragorn asked, breaking the silence. I wasn't sure what to say so I just shrugged. "Where have you two been all these long years?" Ok now it was getting hard. Do I tell him the truth or lie to him? I figured half the truth would work.

"We were sent away…my sister and I." I said. "When we were born. We were sent to a different earth to life there as a way to protect us."

"_I see that didn't work too well."_ Aragorn said, slightly amused. He nodded at my arm. I looked at it and saw the scars.

"_You're right there._" I said, smiling. "_I think I'm in danger anywhere I live._"

"_Have you been in danger here?_" Aragorn asked, this time sounding concerned.

"_I've fallen down the stairs a few times._" I said, laughing. Aragorn joined me in about a minute of laughing. "But…in the other world. I've had much worse accidents."

"Such as…" Aragorn promted.

"Such as…falling through ice…" I said. "Getting hit by a car…"

"A what?" Aragorn asked, looking extremely confused.

"Uh…never mind." I said. How could I have been stupid enough to mention a car? Ok so I mentioned it to Galadriel but obviously she knew there would be things in the other world that they didn't have here. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to think of something else to talk about.

"_You aren't very fluent in elvish are you?_" Aragorn asked suddenly.

"_Not much…_" I replied, slightly ashamed. "_I've only lived here two years._ I'm much better in the language of men."

"_Ah…but you are elvish yourself._" Aragorn said. I couldn't tell if he was mocking me or not. Damn these people and their single tone voices. "_So you should be learning it rather quickly."_

"_That is why grandma has set up a certain amount of time each day for me and Alatariel to learn it._" I said, defensively.

"I meant not to mock you." Aragorn said.

"Oh…"I said, truly embarrassed now.

"If you would like…_I can help you._" Aragorn said.

"_I would like that very much._" I said. So we spent the next ten minutes talking in elvish about things such as the weather, the forest animals…stuff like that.

When Jacklyn came in, I was truly disappointed to have to stop talking with Aragorn, but Jacklyn was my sister…and family came first. I said good bye to Aragorn then followed Jacklyn into our talan where she started jumping around like a girl who just found out her crush likes her back.

"Have you gone mad?" I asked.

"No…Legolas is coming!" Jacklyn squealed. I stared at her. She stopped jumping around and stood in front of me. "At birth…I was betrothed to him. Now he is coming to meet with me and should be here soon." I still stared at her before realization set in and I smiled and hugged her.

"_Congratulations _Jackie." I said. "I know how much you like him."

"And I know how much you like Aragorn." Jacklyn said. At this I blushed. "You two seemed incredibly friendly in there. Did I interrupt something?"

"No…we were just talking." I said. "He was helping me with my elvish. It's so not fair that he is better at it then I am. We're supposed to be the elves." Jacklyn laughed. I pouted.

"There there dear twin sister of mine." Jacklyn said. I looked at her. "We have an excuse. We've lived in a different world our whole lives. He was raised in Rivendell."

"Shut up." I muttered. "We should change for Legolas' arrival."

"Yes we should. _Grandma_ is sending up some dresses and maids to help us." Jacklyn said. I made a face at the word 'dresses' but didn't protest. I figured I'd have to get used to it eventually. Two elves came in. The dress I was given was light blue, like the sky, and I instantly loved it…which was extremely rare.

When I was done changing, one of the maids helped with my hair but I refused her help with the make-up. I did my eyes with light shades of blue to go with the dress then did my lips with pink. I got pearl earrings and a few bracelets. Lastly I was given a beautiful gold chain with a ruby heart pendant. Galadriel sure did know how to spoil her grandchildren.

"Well…I'm done." I said. I looked at Jacklyn. She had a similar dress of green. Her eyes were the same way as mine but green and her lips were red. She had a bracelet on each wrist, diamond earrings, and a silver chain with an emerald heart pendant. I smiled at her.

"_Excuse me._" I looked at the door to see a male elf. "_Prince Legolas has arrived._"

"_Thank you._" I said. He left, as did the maids. I looked at Jacklyn. "Well…let's go meet your prince charming." She smacked me and I laughed before the two of us left.

We passed by Aragorn's talan and I peeked in through the open door. Nope…he wasn't in there…I wonder where he could be.

* * *

It's a short chapter but meh. They should be getting longer. 


	3. Fifty years later

**Reviewer Responses**

_To all reviewers: Jamie and I just want to thank everyone who reviewed our story thus far, even you Seriously Wrong. We always appreciate reviews. But we ask that if you do not like our story, please tell us what we can do to make it better. Please do not flame us._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Fifty Years Later, October 20th 3018 TA: Woods just outside of Rivendell

(Jacklyn's POV)

I can't believe that it's been nearly fifty years since Legolas and I were wed. It was now Mid October of 3018 of the Third Age, the time of the unveiling of the One Ring. Legolas and I, along with our escort were heading towards Rivendell, my father's home and the home of my sister and brothers.

As we rode on, I couldn't help but remember when I told Legolas about where Jamie and I were sent after our births.

Flashback

**Jamie and I finally reached the grove where grandmother has her mirror. As we walked in I heard grandmother say, "Ah, here are my granddaughter's now."**

**I smiled. "Good evening grandmother," I greeted, and then turned to find both Legolas and Aragorn. **

**"Good evening Prince Legolas, Lord Thorongil," I said a smile on my face. As I rose, I looked at Legolas' face and almost giggled. He was wearing an expression of utter shock. I have to admit the real thing was even better looking than I imagined. Though Orlando Bloom, in his Legolas costume came pretty damn close. **

**Legolas stepped forward and placed a chaste kiss to the back of my left hand. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you my betrothed," Legolas smiled.**

**--Your fiancée is quite a hottie sis-- I heard Jamie mind speak to me. **

**I mentally rolled my eyes as I thought back --Yeah, well at least I know dear old dad approves my husband-- For once Jamie was speechless. I smirked mentally at her. Usually she had to have the last word. And I was finally able to get one up on her. **

**"Girls," grandmother said, gaining our attention. "I need you to act as guides for our guests during their stay here."**

**"Yes grandmother." We said in unison.**

**I turned towards the guys and asked, "Are you coming?"**

**A moment later, the four of us walked out of the glade. I was arm in arm with Legolas, and Jamie arm in arm with Aragorn, or Thorongil as he was known at this time.**

**I paused at the entrance to the glade, as did Legolas, Aragorn and Jamie. Looking at Jamie, I said, "Nienna, why don't you and Thorongil take the westward trail while I take Legolas on the eastward trail." Mentally I sent her –you better take Aragorn and go West, while Legolas and I go east-- **

**I noticed Jamie roll her eyes slightly before turning to Aragorn, "Come. I am sure you would like to explore Lothlórien a little before supper, right?"**

**Aragorn smiled and nodded. I watched as Jamie and Aragorn left, arm in arm for a moment before I turned to my betrothed and asked, "Ready to see Lothlórien?"**

**Legolas' lips curve upward slightly. "As you wish, my lady," he responded. (A/N: Jackie chuckles I had to have the little 'The Princess Bride' moment there. And for those of you who have not seen that fantastic movie…you better rent it and see it.)**

**Okay, that's it. I am officially on my way to falling in love with him. I thought to myself, as a smile crept up onto my face. We continued walking through the city and into the woods, silently, for about an hour before Legolas' curiosity got the better of him.**

**He paused and placed a hand on my shoulder. Turning back and looking at him, I saw the curiosity and what I thought was attraction in his eyes. **

**"Yes, your highness?" I asked, barely able to hide the smile forming on my face.**

**"Alatáriël, would you tell me where you and your sister have been all these years?" he asked.**

**Sighing I looked up into Legolas' eyes and said, "Very well, come with me. The story is fairly long."**

**Grabbing Legolas' hand I led him to a shady grove and we sat under my favorite mallorn tree where I told him about 'Earth' and the technological advances there. The poor guy was completely shocked as I explained 'Earth' to him. **

**But he seemed to take it fairly well. I did not mention Tolkien or the movies about the One Ring, though it nearly killed me not to. Now I fully understood the impatience that Jamie felt with not being able to tell grandmother about the future.**

End Flashback

"_My love? What is wrong?"_ Legolas' voice wafted over me as we rode.

I looked over to my husband and gave him a reassuring smile. "_Nothing my love, just thinking about the possible reasons that father could have called this council for_," I told him, though I knew full well why it was necessary.

"_If you are sure, love_," he said letting the matter drop. "_We should be reaching Rivendell in three days. I'm sure you will be happy to see your sister and brothers again_," he continued with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I remembered the last time that we were all together, which was right before Legolas and I were married.

My brothers decided that it was only fair to prank my beloved in order to welcome him to the family. They decided the best way of doing this was by dying his hair green. Well, needless to say I was not pleased and neither was father. And with father's permission Jamie (well technically it's Nienna now, but no matter), Legolas and I got revenge on Elladan and Elrohir.

Suddenly I sensed something was wrong. Oh Shit, I thought, Jamie went after Aragorn and the hobbits. Sighing, realizing there was nothing I could do I prayed to the deities above that my sister, future brother-in-law and the hobbits were safe.


	4. Finding Frodo

**Chapter 4**

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV) 

God this horse won't go fast enough. Sometimes being connected to Aragorn was such a pain. It forced me to take action. I heard him in my head and instantly got on my horse and rode off. Of course…father, Elladan and Elrohir all yelled at me, wondering what I was doing. I couldn't help it…I had to do something. Fifty years since I first met Aragorn and already I'm acting like a wife.

I couldn't believe I had been riding for two days looking for Aragorn and the hobbits. Normally I find him quickly.

**Flashback**

I walked with Aragorn through the forest, showing him around.

"_Milady_." Aragorn said suddenly. I looked at him. "This place is beautiful…it really is."

"But…" I said, sensing there was something he was trying to get at.

"I don't want to talk about it." Aragorn said. "_I want to talk about you._"

"_Well…how about we talk about each other my lord?_" I asked, sitting down on a bench.

"Very well." Aragorn said, sitting next to me.

"I'll ask a question first." I said. I gave my determined look and Aragorn nodded. "Alright…hmm…Your real name."

"What about it?" Aragorn asked.

"I know it isn't Thorongil." I said. "What is it?" I was trying so hard not to tell him that I knew more about him then he could think imaginable.

"Aragorn." Aragorn said.

"Aragorn…aren't you…" I asked.

"Supposed to be king of Gondor? Yes." Aragorn said.

"I was going to say something else." I said.

"What?" Aragorn asked.

"_Never mind_." I said, smiling.

"Alright. My turn." Aragorn said.

**Present**

I jumped off the horse and looked around. I took out my sword and slowly took a few steps before spotting a familiar back. Just to annoy him I approached him quietly and put my sword to his throat.

"What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" I asked. He slowly stood up and I smiled slightly. "I believe you called for me."

"_Not intentionally_." Aragorn said.

"No matter. Where are the hobbits?" I asked urgently. Aragorn led me to where the hobbits were. I looked around, recognizing all of them: Merry, Pippin, Sam…and Frodo. I went to my knees next to Frodo.

"Who is she?" I heard Pippin ask.

"She's an elf." Sam replied. Inside my head I was smiling. Aragorn joined me and applied some of the athelas that he was gathering to Frodo's wound. I looked at Frodo then at Aragorn.

"He's fading." I said, worried. "He's not going to last. I have to get him to my father."

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked. I felt bad for ignoring him and the others, but I couldn't answer all their questions.

"There are five wraiths behind you." I said, standing up as Aragorn lifted Frodo. "I don't know where the other four are."

"_Stay with the hobbits_." Aragorn said, putting Frodo on my horse. I put my hands on my hips. "_I'll send horses back for you_."

"_I'm not staying here_." I said. "_I'm the faster rider. I'll take him_."

"_The road is dangerous, Nienna_." Aragorn said.

"What are they saying?" I heard Pippin say. I sighed.

"_Frodo is dying. If I can get across the river, the power of my people can protect him_." I said. For some reason, arguing with Aragorn was fun. "I don't fear them."

"_As you wish_." Aragorn said after sighing in defeat. I smiled in a triumphant way but it was gone quickly. I climbed onto my horse before Frodo.

"Don't worry about your friend." I told the hobbits. "He is in good hands." I clicked my tongue and squeezed my heels making the horse run. I wasn't feeling quite as confident as I did before, but I really didn't want to stay behind. It didn't matter that it had been fifty years, I still remembered the movie. That's where most of my lines came from. Riding, I remembered the first time Aragorn taught me how to ride. It was really embarrassing.

**Flashback**

I sat on the ground next to the horse and looked up at it. Aragorn turned his horse around and came back.

"This horse hates me." I whined. Aragorn laughed and pulled me to my feet.

"_It does not hate you_." He said.

"_Easy for you to say_." I muttered.

"Nienna…you have to let it know you do not fear it." Aragorn said.

"I don't…I just fear the bumping." I said. Aragorn laughed again. "Quit it. My ego is bruised enough as it is."

"Try again." Aragorn said. I sighed but nodded and allowed him to help me onto the horse again. It felt like this was my thousandth time trying this when it actually was only my tenth. I watched as Aragorn patted the horse's neck and I had to smile. He was really amazing.

"Ok…let's try this again." I said.

"Alright. Relax." Aragorn said. I gave him a look but sighed and relaxed. We started off slowly and gradually I began to relax more. "Let's go faster." So much for relaxing.

"No no no…slow is good." I said. "Slow is nice…nice little swaying and…stuff."

"_A race_." Aragorn said.

"_No fair._ You know I can't turn down a challenge." I said. Aragorn smiled widely and nodded. I glared at him. "Fine. Go!" I made my horse run. Since it surprised him, Aragorn was still back a bit. He obviously got over it because soon he had caught up with me.

The horses ran neck and neck for a while until we got to the river. Aragorn was next to it so I decided to pull a prank on him. I quickly turned my horse, making it so he had to stop quickly. He got thrown off his horse and into the water.

"Uh oh." I said, sliding off my horse. "Aragorn? Heellloo?" I walked into the water slightly, looking around for him. I couldn't see him or any air bubbles. "Oh shit. ARAGORN!" I ran farther into the river and looked around. Suddenly something grabbed my ankles and yanked me under the water. When I resurfaced I saw his whole upper body out of the water and he was smiling at me.

"_That's for making me get thrown in_." Aragorn said. I stared at him in disbelief.

"You little…" I couldn't think of a word good enough for him. So I did the next best thing…I jumped on him, making both of us fall back under water. This time I was smiling when he resurfaced. "I win." I looked down at my clothes. Thank god I went for the blue tunic instead of the white one today. It was still clingy though. I looked back at Aragorn before putting my arms over his shoulder.

"_Alright…you win_." Aragorn agreed. I smiled.

**Present**

I was glad my horse was fine in water. We passed the river and turned on the other side to look at the Nazgul.

"Give up the halfling, She-elf." Nazgul said.

"If you want him…" I said, pulling my sword out again. "Come and claim him." The Nazgul all draw their swords and urge their horses across the ford. I could tell the horses didn't want to go. I started chanting. "_Water of the Misty Mountains listen to the great word; flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths_!" I watched the water rise and wash away the Nazgul.

Frodo started slipping off the horse. I quickly got him off and laid him on the ground.

"Frodo…oh no." I muttered. "Frodo don't give in. Not now…please not now." I hugged him to me. –What grace has given me, let it pass to him, let him be spared. Save him.—

I could tell father was shocked to see me come back with a hobbit. I made him take Frodo and heal him before he could ask. Elladan and Elrohir managed to ask questions.

"What happened?" Elladan asked.

"Where were you?" Elrohir asked.

"Why did you bring back a hobbit?" Elladan asked.

"You saw Aragorn didn't you?" Elrohir asked.

"STOP!" I said finally, making the flow of questions end. "Ok…Nazgul attacked four hobbits. The one I brought, Frodo, he was stabbed, he carries The Ring." I took another breath. "I was looking for them for the last two days because Aragorn 'unintentionally' called to me." I took another breath. Each breath was to show I was moving to the next question. "I brought Frodo because he needs elvish healing." One more breaths. "And yes…I did see Aragorn. He was with the hobbits."

"Ok then." Elladan said.

"Thanks." Elrohir said.

"No problem brothers." I said.

A few days later I was standing with father and Gandalf, watching Frodo and Sam. I looked out the window and saw people arriving.

"Father…they have arrived." I said. I looked around and saw two people I haven't seen in a long time. I smiled and ran off. I never thought I could run this fast but soon I was down where all the guests were and I jumped, first on Legolas. "Oh my god you guys are here!"

"Nienna…get off my husband." Jacklyn said, smiling.

"He's my brother-in-law Ja…uh…Alatariel." I said. Jacklyn sighed and rolled her eyes. I jumped on her this time.

"I'll leave you two then." Legolas said.

"Great plan." I said. I had so much to tell Jacklyn that it was killing me not to tell her now. I dragged her to a better spot where we could talk. "It's starting. Frodo is here."

"I know…I felt you go after them." Jacklyn said.

"Jackie…this is serious." I said. "It's not just a movie anymore. This is really happening. I don't know if this is exciting or terrifying."

"It can be both Jams." Jacklyn said. "God…doesn't it feel like forever since we called each other those names?"

"Longer then that." I muttered. "God I missed you so much. Being separated from your twin is so hard."

"I know." Jacklyn said. We went silent. "You do know that we're gonna hafta talk dad into letting us go."

"Oh yeah." I said, smiling. "He won't let us go willingly. This should be fun." We smiled at each other and headed back. "Ok…so when Aragorn finally takes his place as king of Gondor…and I marry him…then you and Legolas better visit way more often."

"We will." Jacklyn said. "I just don't understand you. You got commitment problems sis. I don't know why but you do." I stayed quiet. I really do have commitment problems and Jacklyn, who knows everything about me, doesn't know about that.

* * *


	5. The Council

**Reviewer Responses**

_Pop-tarts- Jackie: Welcome, gald you are enjoying our ltitle story. However, Jamie and I will have to tell you to wait patiently and all your questions will be answered in future chapters. LOL. _

_Iwishchan- Jackie: Thanks for reviewing, and your questions will be answered in upcoming chapters._

* * *

**Chapter 5**

_October 24th 3018 TA: Rivendell (One day before the council)_

(Jacklyn's POV)

After Jamie left, I went in search of our father and found him sitting in his library/office, as usual. Opening the door, I cleared my throat and grinned as dad looked up from his research.

"_Hello father_," I said, a smile on my face.

Father returned my grin and rose from his seat. As he hugged me he said, "_My heart sings to see thee little one_."

Breaking our embrace, I playfully rolled my eyes. "_I am not that little father. I am a grown elleth with a husband you know_," I reminded him gently.

Father sighed as he took his seat behind the desk as I took a seat in one of the chairs. "_I know daughter. But I can't help but still see you as my little girl_," he replied.

Great, I thought sarcastically as I saw my father slip back into his research. --Jamie! Answer me!-- I mind spoke to my sister.

WHAT!-- she replied.

I chuckled mentally. --Sorry sis. But we need to tell father that we know about the future in order to be allowed into the council tomorrow.-- Deciding to be a little mean I continued, --You might wanna bring your honey too.--

Fine, but how the hell…oh never mind the movies I forgot.-- she sent back. --You know you need to bring your hubby, Gandalf, Frodo, and our dear brothers as well.--

Damn! I hate it when she's right. Luckily, I am just as strong in telepathy as Grandmother. After sending the messages I sat and waited patiently until everyone arrived.

The first to arrive was Legolas who smiled as he stood next to me. He took my hand and placed a loving kiss to the back of my hand.

"_What is the matter my love_?" he asked. I could tell he was curious as to why I had sent the urgent message.

I smiled reassuringly and replied, "You will find out as soon as Frodo, Nienna, Aragorn, and Gandalf are all here."

Legolas looked like he wanted to protest but let the matter drop and a few minutes later Jamie entered the room, on Aragorn's arm, followed by Gandalf and a recovering Frodo. Once everyone took their seats I began to speak.

"Now that everyone is here I can begin," I started. "Frodo, since you don't know some of us, let me begin introductions. My name is Alatáriël, and this is my husband Legolas, son of Thranduil, and crowned Prince of Mirkwood. The elleth standing next to Strider," I was lucky that Aragorn had told us the alias he planned on using, "is my sister Nienna. You all ready know my and Nienna's father Elrond and Gandalf."

Jamie took up where I left off. "However, what you don't know Frodo is that Alatáriël and I were not raised in Rivendell or even Middle Earth. My sister and I were sent to another world to be raised in a safe place only to return some 52 years ago…"

I couldn't help the little jab and said, "Not that we were any safer on Earth than we were here." Nienna glared at me as I continued, "That, however is not the point. What none of you know is that when Nienna and I were on Earth, there was a very popular book. This was no ordinary book though. It was called 'The Lord of the Rings' and it told the story of the destruction of the One Ring. The same ring you now carry Frodo."

I saw the speculation in father's eyes and he asked, "You both know what is to come?"

Jamie and I both nodded. Jamie sighed and said, "You're going to need proof aren't you," she turned to me and I nodded, "Ok, Frodo it has been 17 years, one month and three days since you received the ring (A/N: we're going by the book and movie. But at this point we're using the book's timeline, and it says 17 yrs between Frodo getting the ring and the council). Your Uncle Bilbo left it to you after he 'vanished' from his 111th and your 33rd birthday party and went back to Bag End to get his things."

Jamie paused in her tale and we watched as looks of incredulity, shock; disbelief and pride appeared on the faces of my husband, father, Gandalf, Aragorn, and Frodo. All of them stayed like this for a few moments until Jamie and I rolled our eyes and Jamie decided to break the silence.

"Look," she continued, "Alatáriël and I both know what is going to happen tomorrow so we are going to be at the council, whether you like it or not. The two of us," she pointed first at herself, then me, "will be of more help and the Valar knows that you males will need it."

When no one said anything, I threw a look at Jamie and the two of us decided to let the 'men' stew in their own thoughts. And the Valar help them if they try and stop Jamie and I from going

to the council.

As we walked to our rooms to prepare for dinner, I looked at my sister and asked, "Think they'll let us come?"

Jamie turned her gaze to me and raised an eyebrow, "Are you kidding me?" she asked, "We just

gave them the biggest shock of their lives, I'm surprised if Gandalf, Aragorn and Frodo didn't suffer heart attacks."

I chuckled, "I think you're right…" but just as I was about to continue we bumped into someone. As I got a closer look, I realized it was Boromir.

"Forgive me my ladies. I was not paying attention to where I was going," he said distractedly. It seemed that even though he had not seen the ring yet, the dream he had had and desire to please his father were weighing heavily on him.

As he got better looks at us he introduced himself, his voice tinged with arrogance, pride and selfishness, "I am Boromir, son of Denethor, the Steward of Gondor."

Jamie and I mentally rolled our eyes; Boromir thought he had impressed us with his title. Yeah right, both of us were of higher status than he even as Elrond's daughters.

Sneaking a look at Jamie I noticed she was about to say a wiseass comment and pinched her arm as I told him, "You're forgiven milord. Now if you will excuse us, my sister and I need to prepare for dinner."

"Of course, of course," he said. "But before you leave might I inquire your names?"

I shot a look to Jamie and she shrugged her shoulders. --It's not like he won't know our name tomorrow.-- I heard Jamie tell me telepathically.

Turning back to Boromir I replied, "I am Alatáriël, daughter of Elrond, Lord of Rivendell, and wife of the crowned Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas. This is my twin sister Nienna. I am sorry but we cannot stay. Good day Lord."

Grabbing Jamie's arm we hurriedly headed towards our rooms, well her rooms, and the rooms Legolas and I would share while here, which was near Jamie's. As we entered my rooms, we burst out laughing, not only at the way our family and friends reacted to our news but also at the fact that Boromir thought he could impress us.

Back in the Study…

(Third Person POV)

It had been ten minutes since 'Alatáriël' and 'Nienna' had left them in a daze after revealing their new information. Elrond was the first to break out of it and broke the silence.

"Gandalf, do you think my daughters truly know what is going to come to pass?" Elrond asked. He and the girls' grandmother were both skilled in visions and he thought it as possible that the girls received their knowledge form the Valar, but the thought that a mortal from another world writing a book about the future of Middle Earth had never been taken into account.

Gandalf sat for a moment, his hand stroking his beard, deep in thought before he answered, "It is possible." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I think, that we need to have those girls join the council on the morrow."

Aragorn and Legolas looked like they wanted to protest but they both knew the sisters and their tempers. If they went against the girls' wishes they would make the guys' lives miserable for a few weeks.

"I agree," Frodo spoke up, "They knew about when and how I got the ring. No one, except for Gandalf, Sam, Merry and Pippin knew, and only Gandalf knows what the ring truly is. Besides none of them were able to tell your daughters about it since they were with me all day, well all except Gandalf."

Elrond was about to speak when another elf knocked on the door.

"Enter," Elrond called.

The elf opened the door and looked at Elrond. "Forgive the intrusion my lord but dinner is ready to be served," The elf replied.

Elrond nodded and once the elf left he turned towards his companions, "It seems as though we shall leave this discussion for later," he said rising from his seat and heading towards the doors. The others followed and while Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo headed for the dining hall, Legolas and Aragorn went to escort Alatáriël (Jacklyn) and Nienna (Jamie).

Back in Jackie's Room…

(Jamie's POV)

As Jackie and I finished getting ready, we heard the bell that rang throughout the valley letting everyone know that dinner was served.

I turned towards Jackie and asked, "Jackie, can you do me a favor and help me with these laces?"

Both of us were wearing scoop necked dresses with long flowing sleeves and skirts. We both looked and felt like princesses, which we were. My dress was the color of the midnight sky and Jackie's was a pale lavender. While my hair was in a French braid, thanks to Jackie, her hair was in a ponytail, a braid near the crown of her head and the loose tendrils of hair curled into ringlets.

Our jewelry consisted of Jackie's wedding band, and her everyday royal circlet, my everyday circlet and Aragorn's ring. We also both wore our pendants that represented our family.

As Jackie finished with my laces, we both heard voices from the outer receiving rooms.

Jackie let out a full-fledged megawatt smile as she left the bedroom and went to see her husband. I followed a moment after and rolled my eyes at the sight of Legolas and Jackie kissing like there was no tomorrow.

"All right, you two," I said as I grinned at Aragorn and took the proffered arm, "We're going to be late for dinner."

Jackie and Legolas broke apart reluctantly and Jackie threw me one of her death glares, which said "You are sooo going to get it later." I just smiled back and ignored the 'dire threat'.

(Jackie's POV)

I rolled my eyes at my sister's comment and Legolas and I reluctantly parted. Legolas leaned down slightly and whispered into my ear, "_Later my love._" I smiled in anticipation. Legolas offered me his arm and the four of us made our way to the dining hall where we were all announced.

"Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and his wife Princess Alatáriël of Rivendell," the ellon (male elf) said.

I sighed, Legolas and I, though we were royalty, we did not like ceremony that much. Legolas and I made our way to the head table where we had seats waiting near my father and my brothers.

As we walked in the same elf said, "The Lady Nienna of Rivendell escorted by the Lord Estel."

Taking our seats, Legolas to my left, Nienna to my right, and Aragorn to Nienna's right, we began eating the feast laid before us.

I don't know why I expected dinner to be uneventful, but my hopes were dashed when Legolas broke the silence.

"_Are you and Nienna truly planning on attending the council?_" he asked.

Turning form my food I raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "_Of course we are. And do not think you can stop us,_" I replied.

"_You know I would not try to stop you, but it does not mean I have to like it_," he retorted. "_I only __want you to be safe sweeting._"

I smiled warmly at him. "I know my love, but remember Nienna and I know more about what is going on than even our fathers, my Grandmother and Grandfather, Gandalf, and even Saruman and Sauron know," I reminded him gently.

Legolas nodded and the rest of the evening was spent catching up with both Jamie and Aragorn. At least until it was time for the dancing, singing and story telling. Jamie and I were sitting comfortably next to our men (ellon in my case) and the four of us were talking about some of the payback we would give the twins for a prank we had not fully paid back yet when father joined us.

Smiling, he said, "Now that you have returned Alatáriël, perhaps you and your sister could grace us with a song?"

Ok, father did not just ask if Jamie and I would sing for everyone here. Looking at his face I realized I was wrong…Damn.

Jams, what song are we going to do? Cause you know father won't let us get out of it.-- I sent to her telepathically.

I know, I know Jackie. Lemme think ok.-- she sent back.

After thinking for a moment I came up with one song that I knew we'd be able to sing. --Jams, you remember that song I liked, 'Carry on My Wayward Son' by Kansas?--

Ohhh, that is perfect sis. I just got one as well, 'Hands' by Jewel. Give our little hobbit hero some encouragement.--

Perfect. Let's go get this done and over with.--

I looked up at father and nodded my agreement to sing and soon Jamie and I were up, in front of the entire crowd.

"Good evening," I said, "Our father has kindly requested that my sister and I sing for you tonight. We will only be singing two songs. The first one is called 'Carry on My Wayward Son'."

_Carry on my wayward son,  
__For there'll be peace when you are done  
__Lay your weary head to rest  
__Now don't you cry no more_

_Once I rose above the noise and confusion  
__Just to get a glimpse beyond the illusion  
__I was soaring ever higher,  
__But I flew too high  
__Though my eyes could see,  
__I still was a blind man  
__Though my mind could think,  
__I still was a mad man  
__I hear the voices when I'm dreamin',  
__I can hear them say_

_Carry on my wayward son,  
__For there'll be peace when you are done  
__Lay your weary head to rest  
__Now don't you cry no more_

_Masquerading as a man with a reason  
__My charade is the event of the season  
__And if I claim to be a wise man,  
__It surely means that I don't know  
__On a stormy sea of moving emotion  
__Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean  
__I set a course for winds of fortune,  
__But I hear the voices say_

_Carry on my wayward son,  
__For there'll be peace when you are done  
__Lay your weary head to rest  
__Now don't you cry no more_

_Carry on,  
__You will always remember  
__Carry on,  
__Nothing equals the splendor  
__Now your life's no longer empty  
__Surely heaven waits for you_

_Carry on my wayward son,  
__For there'll be peace when you are done  
__Lay your weary head to rest  
__Now don't you cry no more  
_(Kansas. (1984). Carry on Wayward Son. Leftovers. CD.)

After taking a breath, Jamie and I began to sing. As we finished the song fifteen minutes later, the entire crowd looked at us, stunned for a few moments before clapping and asking for the next song.

Jamie then spoke. "The next song is called 'Hands', and is a song about not giving up hope and knowing that you can affect the future," she said before we began the song.

_If I could tell the world just one thing  
__It would be we're all okay  
__And not to worry  
__Cause worry is wasteful and useless in times like these  
__  
I won't be made useless  
__Nor be idle with despair  
__I give myself over to my faith  
__For light does the darkness most fear_

_My hands are small I know  
__And they're not yours  
__They are my own  
__But their not yours  
__They are my own  
__And I am never broken _

_Poverty, stole your golden shoes  
__I didn't steal your laughter  
__And heartache came to visit me  
__But I knew it was ever after  
__  
We'll fight, not out of spite  
__For someone must stand up for what's right  
__Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
__There ours shall go singing_

_My hands are small I know  
__And they're not yours  
__They are my own  
__But their not yours  
__They are my own  
__And I am never broken _

_In the end only kindness matters  
__In the end only kindness matters  
__  
I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
__I will get down on my knees and I will pray  
__I will get down on my knees and I will pray_

_My hands are small I know  
__And they're not yours  
__They are my own  
__But their not yours  
__They are my own  
__And I am never broken _

_My hands are small I know  
__And they're not yours  
__They are my own  
__But their not yours  
__They are my own  
__And I am never broken  
__We are never broken_

_We are God's eyes  
__God's hands  
__God's heart_

_We are God's eyes  
__God's hands  
__God's heart_

_We are God's eyes  
__God's hands  
_(Jewel Kilcher. (2000). Hands. Spirit. CD.)

Minutes later, as the song finished Jamie and I heard more compliments and clapping for our music. We hurried back to Legolas and Aragorn who smiled at us.

"_You both have beautiful voices_," Legolas complimented.

Aragorn nodded his agreement. "_He is right, though I believe it to be expected from those descended from Lúthien the fair_," he said with a smile on his face.

"_Thank you_," Jamie and I said in unison.

Before we could say anything else, I noticed Frodo come walking over, with a couple of his friends following.

(Jamie's POV)

I can't believe that father had us sing, and in front of the whole city. But I have to admit it was nice when Aragorn complimented me and Jackie. I noticed that Jackie wasn't saying anything and I followed her gaze.

Ah, Frodo and the other hobbits are on their way over.

"My ladies, that was a wonderful performance," Frodo complimented.

I smiled, "Thank you Master Frodo. Now, are you going to introduce your friends?"

Frodo nodded. "Of course, and please call me Frodo," he replied.

"If that's the case then feel free, all of you to call me Nienna, and my sister Alatáriël," I said, shooting a look at Jackie and she smiled in agreement."

Frodo smiled, "Very well. Sam, Merry, Pippin, you all know Strider. The lady sitting next to him is Lady Nienna, daughter of Lord Elrond. The elleth next to her is her sister Alatáriël, and next to Alatáriël, is her husband Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," he said, pointing to each one in turn. "And these hobbits with me are Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took, or as they are known to friends, Sam, Merry, and Pippin."

"Welcome to our home," Jackie said, covering a yawn. "Unfortunately I must go to. I hope to see you all tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and after the 'goodnights' Legolas and Jackie both went to bed. Leaving me by myself, with Aragorn and the hobbits, for another hour before I felt the need for rest.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of my lady's maid, Elentári, going through my closet and preparing my clothes for the day. Blinking my eyes I smiled, today was going to be interesting.

"_Good morning Elentári_," I said sitting up.

Elentári turned and smiled, "_Good morning my lady. I have your dress prepared for the day and your bath is already drawn._"

"Thank you, and what did I tell you about calling me my lady while it's just us. You do have permission to call me by my name you know," I grinned as I got up and headed towards the bath.

Elentári just shook her head and said that is was not proper. I chuckled, I had known her for nearly half a century and still she says the same thing. After dressing in the jade green dress, and putting my slippers and jewelry on I headed for the dining hall and got some breakfast.

Breakfast went by fast and soon everyone that had been called to the council was entering the Veranda. I noticed Jackie and Legolas were seated together. I grinned at seeing Jackie wearing her cloak, hiding her features, as was I.

A few moments later, father opened the council.

(Third Person POV)

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate--this one doom," Elrond said gesturing to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," he instructed.

Jackie and Jamie watched as Frodo rose and laid the Ring on the pedestal before returning to his seat. Everyone there began whispering and the girls rolled their eyes.

While everyone was gossiping, Jackie and Jamie both noticed that Boromir was already coming under the influence of the ring. As his hand drew closer, their father caught him.

"Boromir!" he called out in chastisement.

Gandalf looked at the ring and began reciting the ring's inscription by rote, in the Black speech. "Ash Nazg durbatulûk..." he began, as dark clouds shadow the council and Gimli reached for an axe, "...ash Nazg gimbatul. Ash Nazg thrakatulûk agh Burzum-ishi krimpatul."

Jamie felt her head begin to ache and stomach become queasy as he spoke. Through the pain, she noticed Boromir retreating... and that her father looked as if his head ached as well. Legolas and Jackie both looked nauseous. As her gaze landed on Aragorn, Jamie noticed it had very little affect on him, except for that of disgust.

As Gandalf finished the ring poem, the light returned and father turned on Gandalf.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris," he said in shock.

Gandalf looked sadly and apologetically at Elrond as he said, "I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond. For the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil."

Boromir shook his head. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring?" he said pacing in front of his chair. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

The stupid…Well, it's now or never. Jackie thought. "Are you suicidal?" she asked half incredulously, half angrily. "Do you not get it?" she continued as she rose from her seat and pushed her hood down.

Jamie rose from her seat, pushed her hood down and joined Jackie. "Does it escape your tiny brain that every person who ever owned it is now miserable or was nearly destroyed?" she asked.

Boromir looked at the two elleths for a moment before speaking. "And what would you two _women_," the last word spat out like a swear word, "know about war? Why don't you leave the men to discuss this matter?"

Legolas and Aragorn both mentally winced at the tone in Jackie's voice. They had all heard it often enough to recognize it. It was her 'fuck-with-me-and-die' voice and no one messed with her when she got that tone.

Aragorn, taking attention off of Jackie, continued where she left off, "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir moved his look from Jackie to Aragorn with scorn and disdain as he scoffed, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

Oh hell no! Jamie thought. He did not just dis my man.

Legolas rose from his seat, glaring at Boromir as he said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Jackie, I love your husband right now.-- she sent telepathically to Jackie.

Really?-- she chuckled mentally. --Nice to know he's appreciated--

Boromir threw a skeptical and disgusted look at Aragorn. "Aragorn? This... is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Jackie and Legolas replied in unison.

Jackie and Jamie noticed as Frodo threw a wide-eyed look at Aragorn as he said, "_Sit down_ Legolas, Alatáriël."

Boromir snorted in disgust as he returned to his seat, "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

Ohhh, he is so going to get it later, Jamie thought as Boromir denounced Aragorn.

Gandalf trying to defuse the situation said, "Aragorn, Nienna and Alatáriël are right. We cannot use it."

Elrond sighed and continued where Gandalf left off, "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" Gimli said as he grabbed an axe and approached the pedestal. "ARGH!" he cried out as he struck the Ring with full force. But he was thrown to the ground.

Both girls looked worriedly at Frodo as they knew he had just seen the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winced in pain. The could hear the indecipherable whispers of the ring but ignored it as their father spoke.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

The Ring's whispers were now becoming more vocal and it began taunting, "Ash Nazg…"

"One of you must do this," Elrond continued, causing a dead silence from the council.

Boromir broke the silence as he rubbed his face with his hand. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!"

Legolas rose from his seat yet again and angrily said, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

Gimli leapt to his feet, glaring at Legolas, "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Jackie and Jamie ignore the fighting as they watch Frodo. He had remained seated through out the fighting and was watching the Ring uneasily, the angry figures of the council reflected on its surface.

The girls could hear the ring as it's whispers grew louder, saying, "Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"

As the intensity of the arguments increased Jackie and Jamie notice the determination dawn on Frodo's face. Frodo rose from his seat near Gandalf and stepped closer to the angry mob that the council had changed too. Slight smiles form on the face of both Jackie and Jamie as they get ready for their unveiling.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo tried to cry out over the din. But the arguments continue. Jamie and Jackie share a look before rising from their seats.

Get ready…one…two…three-- Jackie sent telepathically to Jamie.

As one both girls threw their hoods down and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The argument died down as everyone but Legolas, Aragorn, Elrond, Gandalf and Frodo looked at them in shock.

"Now that we have your attention," Jamie said.

"Sit down and listen," Jackie finished.

Once everyone was seated, Jackie continued. "This is exactly what Sauron wants. He wants us to fight amongst ourselves. It's the age old trick of divide and conquer. But united we can defeat him and his army."

"What would a she-elf know of war," Boromir scoffed.

Jackie leveled a glare at Boromir. "The land where I and my sister were raised was constantly in war during its history. And the tactic of divide and conquer was a well known and well used technique for over 2000 years," she said coldly, then turned back to the rest of the council. "Now that we have your attention I believe that Frodo has something to say."

Frodo sent Jamie and Jackie a thankful glance before speaking. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though-- I do not know the way," he announced.

Gandalf smiling with pride walked towards Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear," he said placing his hands reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders.

Aragorn rose form his seat. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," he said as he approached Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword."

Legolas' curved slightly into a small smile. "And you have my bow," he said as he joined them.

The girls looked at one another and then both stepped forward. Aragorn and Legolas threw each other worried looks as Jamie spoke.

"There's no way you are all leaving Alatáriël and me here by ourselves. Besides you men need a woman to keep you in line," Jamie said. She took one of Frodo's hands and smiled.

Jackie rolled her eyes, "And someone needs to go along to make sure Nienna doesn't make you lose your minds." Taking Frodo's other hand Jackie looked down at the hobbit and said, "You have our knowledge, our weapons and our promise that as long as we still have life within us you have our allegiance."

Jackie let go of Frodo's hand and moved to Legolas' side as Gimli, not one to be upstaged by elves, stood up. "And my axe!" he exclaimed looking grimly at Legolas as he joined the group.

Jackie noticed the look on Legolas' face as Gimli joined the group. He did not look happy at all.

Be nice, my love-- she scolded him lightly. Legolas shot Jackie a look that clearly said he wasn't amused.

Chuckling mentally, Jackie watched as Boromir walked over to them.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," he said, kneeling in front of Frodo as Aragorn had done.

Suddenly someone jumped from the bushes and joined the group.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Sam said as he stood next to Frodo.

Jackie and Jamie saw that their father, Elrond, was clearly amused as he said, "No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Two more small hobbit sized bodies emerge, from behind the pillars, to join them, both crying, "Wait! We are coming too!"

Merry looked up defiantly at Elrond. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!"

Pippin nodded his agreement and added his two cents. "Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest... thing."

Merry looked at Pippin incredulously. "Well that rules you out Pip," he remarked dryly.

Elrond looked at the eleven volunteers. Pride, hope, and shock running through him as he said, "Eleven companions... So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!"

Pippin looked up at Elrond, an innocent look on his face as he said, "Great! Where are we going?"


	6. LEaving

**Leaving**

_IWishChan:_Yep...no one messes with us or the people we care about.

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

I stood next to Jackie with my hands on my hips in front of our father in his study.

"I do not want you two to go." Elrond said.

"You can't stop us." I said. "You'd have to do a whole shit load of magic to keep us from going."

"I am your father." Elrond said.

"And you're forgetting that we've spent most of our lives in a place where women are equal with men and they really don't listen to them all that much." Jackie said.

"We are not men Alatariel." Elrond said. "We are elves."

"Same thing." I said. "Males think their stronger then females but in case you haven't noticed, we're the ones that suffer for like…more then fifteen hours of labor to give birth to your kids."

"Where did that come from?" Jackie asked.

"No clue." I said.

"I know what's best for my children. I would expect this from your brothers…but not you two." Elrond said. My jaw dropped.

"You know what's best for us?" I asked.

"Uh oh…way to go dad." Jackie said.

"You don't even know me! You've only known me for a little under half a century." I said. "You can't stop me. I'm going whether you want me to or not." I turned and stormed out of the room.

"Nienna!" Someone called me but I didn't listen. I headed straight out to the garden and sat on a bench. I heard footsteps so I knew it wasn't an elf, which means it could only be one person.

"Aragorn…do not even try." I said.

"What is it that bothers you so?" Aragorn asked.

"_Father thinks he can control me and Alatariel_." I said.

"_You cannot blame him_." Aragorn said. "_He is your father. He has the right to be worried_."

"Are you taking his side?" I asked.

"No." Aragorn said, crouching in front of me. "I am…and always will be on your side."

"So you agree with me and my sister coming along?" I asked.

"No…but I am not going to argue." Aragorn said. "I'd rather you stay here and be safe. But I have no control over you. I have learned that long ago." I smiled.

"You are right. Arguing with me will get you in big trouble." I said, putting my hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Just like, if Legolas argued with Alatariel." Aragorn smirked. "Although…he would be in more trouble because they are married."

"Nienna." Aragorn said, standing up. He took my hands and pulled me up as well. "Do you remember when I gave you that ring?"

"_How can I forget_?" I asked, smiling. "_It was my birthday_."

"_I told you then that you will always have me with you_." Aragorn said.

"Are you going to say what I think you're going to say?" I asked.

"Depends on what you think I am going to say." Aragorn said.

"I think you're going to say that you…umm…" I said.

"Love you?" Aragorn helped out. I nodded. "That is what I was going to say. That's why I fear so much that you are coming along."

"Like I said, you need a female around to make sure all you males stay in line and know your place." I said. "And Jackie will be there to make sure I don't annoy you all and drive you insane." Aragorn smiled. I didn't know what to do now. Jackie's right…I got commitment problems.

There really wasn't time for me to respond because a second later, about a dozen coloured balls flew out of no where and hit us and exploded, leaving Aragorn and I covered in colourful paint.

"ELLADAN! ELROHIR! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" I shouted.

"How do you know it's us?" Elrohir's voice called.

"Well now she does." Elladan's voice responded.

"You two better run because if I catch you, you are in for a world of hurt." I said. I heard them run off and went to follow but Aragorn grabbed my arm. "You should be mad too."

"It was just a joke." Aragorn said. "We will get them back before we leave." With that, Aragorn pulled me closer to him and kissed me. I forgot about being pissed off at my brothers and focused on Aragorn. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could get revenge on my stupid brothers later.

The next day, I stood with the rest of the fellowship and waited, with a smile. Aragorn was smiling too.

"What are you two so happy about?" Legolas asked.

"_Just wait dear brother_." I said. A minute later there were yells and I couldn't stand it anymore so I fell to my knees laughing. Everyone but Aragorn stared at me, wondering if I have gone insane probably. Next thing I knew, Elladan and Elrohir came marching out over to us. Both were scratching themselves like crazy and everywhere they scratched, a colourful mark was left.

"NIENNA!" Elrohir screamed. I gathered myself together and stood up.

"I warned you." I said. "Although I said a world of hurt…I never said what kind of hurt. You are now just as colourful as you made myself and Aragorn, and it just keeps getting worse." Everyone in the fellowship burst into laughter.

"You are very lucky, sister, to be going on the journey." Elladan said. "But be aware that we will get you back when you get back."

"You two do not hold grudges that long." I said. Everyone else finally calmed down just as father walked over.

"Aragorn…Legolas." Elrond said. I looked at the guys, seeing them turn their attention to Elrond. "Take care of my daughters."

"We will." Aragorn said.

"Have no worries." Legolas said. I looked at Jackie before both of us hugged our father.

"We'll be back…don't worry." I said. We let go of him and Jackie stood with her husband while I stood with Aragorn.

"The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom." Elrond said. Everything was playing out just like the movie…it was kind of freakish. "On you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid, to go further then you will" At this, he gave me and Jackie pointed looks but we gave him our determined looks. Elrond sighed and continued. "Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you."

Elrond spread his arms and I looked around to see Aragorn and Legolas bow their heads, hands over their hearts.

"The fellowship awaits the Ring-Bearer." Gandalf said. Everyone turned around. Frodo started walking forward.

"Mordor, Gandalf," I heard Frodo whisper. "Is it left or right?"

"Left." Gandalf answered. I sighed and found myself praying to every god I ever heard of that this whole thing played out the same as the books and the movie.

Jackie.-- I mind spoke to Jacklyn.

Yeah?—Jackie replied.

Is it just me, or are you hoping that the books and movies are right?—I asked.

Yeah…I kinda am. Little on the nervous side.—Jackie replied.

Thank god it's not just me.—I thought. I looked around and noticed Merry and Pippin looking at me.

"What is it _young ones_?" I asked.

"Are we going to be safe?" Pippin asked.

"There is no safer crowd." I replied. This seemed to be enough for them because they smiled. I smiled back, obviously making them feel even better.

After a while we stopped. Sam started cooking a meal and Boromir was sparring with Merry and Pippin. Legolas and Jackie were on look-out. I sat next to Aragorn, watching Boromir and the hobbits, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Boromir said.

"Move your feet!" Aragorn said. I laughed for no reason and Aragorn smiled at me.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry said. I laughed again.

"Thanks." Pippin said.

"Faster." Boromir said. He was fighting with Pippin really, more then Merry. "Come on. Good."

I gasped when Boromir accidentally nicked Pippin's hand.

"Aaaah!" Pippin said.

"Sorry." Boromir said. Pippin kicked him in the shin. "Ahh!"

"Get him!" Merry said. Me and Aragorn laughed along with the hobbits as they attacked Boromir who went down in mock battle and laughed as well.

"For the shire!" Pippin said. "Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" I lifted my head from Aragorn's shoulder and he walked over to the bunch.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn said, laying a hand on each hobbit's shoulder. They grabbed his legs and pulled him down on his back. I laughed so much that I fell off the rock I was sitting on.

"You've got my arm…you've got my arm!" Merry said.

The happiness seemed gone instantly when I heard Legolas say something about Crebain from Dunland.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted.

"Hurry!" Boromir said. I got up and rushed around, helping everyone get hidden.

"Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" Aragorn said. I grabbed Frodo and pulled him into hiding.

"Shh." I hissed. I felt Frodo tense against me. "It's going to be ok." He relaxed slightly. I kept my arm around Frodo's waist and the other hand on his head. After a while I let go of him and everyone came out of hiding.

"Thank you…Nienna." Frodo said.

"No problem." I said.

"Spies of Saruman!" Gandalf said. I looked over at the old wizard. "The passage south is being watched."

"We must take the Pass of Caradhras." I said, before Gandalf could.

Climbing the snowy slopes of Caradhras was annoying. I don't know why but all of a sudden I started singing.

"A hiking we will go, a hiking we will go. High ho the dairy-o, a hiking we will go." I sang, and then stopped, noticing the looks I was getting. "Sorry…old habit." Jackie smiled at me and I winked at her. We continued climbing and I fell back to walk next to Aragorn.

"Ungh!" Frodo said, losing his footing and rolling down the hill towards Aragorn and I.

"Frodo." I said, helping him up. Frodo instantly put his hand to his chest and gave me a slightly scared look.

"Boromir." Aragorn said, quietly. I turned and looked to see Boromir holding the chain. I kept my hands on Frodo's shoulders.

"It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…" Boromir said softly. "Over so small a thing. Such a little thing."

"Boromir." Aragorn said again. Boromir looked at him. "Give the Ring to Frodo."

"As you wish…" Boromir said, holding out the ring. Frodo instantly grabbed it. "I care not." He tousled Frodo's hair. I watched Boromir continue to climb the mountain and sighed before looking at Frodo.

"Do not worry master hobbit." I said. "All will be well." That was really the best I could do as I watched Aragorn let go of his sword. I hung back a bit and waited until Aragorn and I were far enough away from the others to talk privately. "Did you really mean to use your sword on Boromir?"

"Did you see the look in his eyes, Nienna?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes…" I said, finally. "The Ring has affected Boromir's way of thinking back at the council. It will be the death of him."

"How is it that you know so much…but yet do not try to change it?" Aragorn asked.

"Because…there are some things too big that, were I to do something to change them, it could affect everything." I said. "Me and Alatariel are comfortable and can aid more if we keep with what we know." I looked at Aragorn before putting my arm through his and resting my other hand on his upper arm. "If I knew, that changing some aspect of the quest, would have minimal affect on the outcome, then I would do it. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Aragorn said. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder again for a short moment. It was hard to walk like that so I lifted my head again.

"I am sorry if it hurts you my lord," I said. "But there is nothing I, nor Alatariel, can do without fear of altering the future in ways unimaginable. It pains us too. Believe me." Aragorn nodded before taking my hand in his. I was surprised to find that his hand was a lot warmer then mine. We caught up to the others and Jackie was giving me a look which I caught and shrugged in response.

* * *

Jamie: (looks at Jackie and pokes her in the arm) 

Jackie: Ow…what was that for?

Jamie: Tag.

Jackie: Huh?

Jamie: Your turn to do the next chapter.


	7. CaradhrasJoy!

**Reviewer Responses**

_Meekah Greenleaf- Jackie Wow! Thanks for the review, please keep reading._

_Iwishchan- Jackie I've said ti before and I'll say it again, you'll just have to wait._

_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Caradhras and Moria…Joy** _

(Jackie's POV)

God! I hate snow. I hate this stupid mountain…

--Chill sis-- I heard Jamie speak in my mind.

I turned glared at her. --CHILL! You are telling me to CHILL! Need I remind you that You were not the person who go buried in a snow drift because somebody decided to trip me!--

I turned back and faced the front as Gandalf led us up the Redhorn Pass to head to Lothlórien. But I heard someone laughing and turned back and saw Jamie kneeling on the top of the snow laughing her butt off.

Oh she is so going t_…_My thoughts were cut off by Legolas' voice.

"_My love, are you well_?" he asked.

I turned back to my elf and sighed. "_I am fine. But my sister on the other hand…_"

At that, Legolas smirked. "Ah Nienna played a prank on you," he guessed.

I nodded. "Got it in one sweetheart. She tripped me and now I am soaked," I grumbled.

Legolas wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a kiss to my temple. "Do not worry. We will get her back…"

Legolas never finished his statement as I realized where we were at. "Valar! How could I be so stupid!" I groaned. "Legolas come with me. I need to speak with Gandalf."

Even as I said those words, the sky grew dark and the snow began to fall heavier than it had before. I knew that only Legolas, Gandalf, Nienna and I would be able to hear the voice.

"_Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!_"

Legolas and I looked at one another and then ran back to where Gandalf stood.

"_Wake up cruel Redhorn! May your horn be bloodstained!_"

Legolas looked at Gandalf , worry on his face. "There is a fell voice on the air.

Gandalf paled as the realization hit him. "It's Saruman!"

I rolled my eyes. "No shit!" Legolas and Gandalf looked at me in shock, neither having ever heard me swear before. "What made you think that he did not have a…" I was cut off by a

lightening bolt striking the mountain.

That's when I snapped and yelled, "EVERYBODY MOVE AND PUT YOU BACKS AGAISNT THE MOUNTAIN!"

--Jams! You better move everyone near you to the mountain. The avalanche…-- I tried to send her but at that moment the mountain decided to give way. The first avalanche fells missing us by the width of a hair.

Sighing I turned and looked down the line. My eyes widened as I saw Aragorn walking towards Legolas, Gandalf and I.

As Aragorn came with in human hearing range he yelled, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!"

Gandalf turned and looked sharply at Aragorn. "No!"

Gandalf rose up onto the snow, and began to chant out the counter spell. "_Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!_"

The spell didn't work and another bolt of lightening struck the mountain and just before the snow buried the group Legolas snatched Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the mountain just

before the snow buried us completely.

_It is now official…I hate winter and I hate snow_, I thought as we emerged from the drift. _I am sooo going to kick…_ My musings were interrupted by Boromir speaking.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

Aragorn turned and gave an incredulous look at the other man. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!"

Gimli, shaking the snow out of his beard, then spoke up, "If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria."

"No…no…no and how about but hell no," Jamie said as she leaned against Aragorn.

"We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir protested, ignoring Jamie's swearing.

Gandalf sighed and looked at Frodo. "Frodo!" he said, catching the hobbit's attention. "Let the Ring bearer decide. Frodo?"

Frodo glanced at Sam, hoping to get some sort of guidance then said, "We will go through the mines."

Gandalf sighed heavily. Ok so he knows what is in there, and what MIGHT happen "So be it."

Fuck! Fuck! Double Fuck! Now we have to deal with the watcher in the water, the goblins, troll, and the freakin' Balrog. Plus Gandalf leaves to get powered up and we can't tell anyone.

I could feel the tears slid down my cheeks and quickly wiped them off. I didn't need Legolas acting all over protective right now. Sighing I joined the rest of the group and we began making our way down the mountain.

After another half-day's walk found us camped for the night and Legolas, Aragorn, Nienna and I were all seated, all of us keeping watch since we could not sleep. We had been sitting there in companionable silence for thirty minutes before Legolas broke the silence.

"_My love, what has you so worried_?" he asked, his voice breaking me from my thoughts about Moria.

I looked up sharply at him then over at Nienna who just shrugged her head. DAMN! I knew she didn't tell Aragorn the details of what will happen but still.

"_There's nothing wrong Legolas. I am just we_…" but Legolas cut me off before I could finish my statement.

"_Do not lie to me Alatáriël! I know you are worried. I can feel it_," he said sharply. As he calmed he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "_It is something to deal with what happens on the quest, does it not?_"

Damn, oh well, better face the music. "_It does, but I can not tell you the details. Please understand that my love_," I said quietly so that only Legolas would be able to hear. "_Nienna and I are here to make sure that the quest follows the correct path. If we do not then only the Valar and Illúvatar know what will happen._" Legolas nodded and I placed a chaste kiss to his cheek. "_Thank you my love._"

Legolas placed an arm around my shoulders and leaned into his embrace, laying my head on his broad shoulder. Looking over at my sister and Aragorn I noticed they were doing the same. Suddenly out in the dark of the night we all heard the howling of wargs.

Gandalf, Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits all woke up and everyone crowded around the fire, behind Gandalf, circling Frodo, our weapons drawn. Gandalf stood menacingly and walked towards the shadows, "Listen, hound of Sauron! Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come with in this ring."

The wargs paid Gandalf no heed, snarled and sprang forward towards them in a great leap. Then quicker than the blink of an eye there was a loud 'twang!' and everyone knew that Legolas had loosed his bow.

The warg fell dead just outside the circle, Legolas' arrow in his throat. For the next few moments the tension rose in the air as everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen next

when suddenly the warg pack let out a bone-chilling howl and attacked.

As one, Jamie and I turned towards the four hobbits and yelled, "Stay behind us!"

Gandalf nodded agreement and added his own orders. "Fling more fuel on the fire and stand back to back."

Everyone rushed to follow his orders as the hobbits did exactly as Jamie and I said and stayed by the fire as the others circled around them ready to fight the wargs. Aragorn, Boromir, and Jamie fought the wargs with their swords cutting, slicing and killing the foul beasts Gimli took them down with his axe while the bows Legolas and I carried sang, firing shot after shot. I was no where near as good as Legolas, but I was able to take some of the wolves down.

Gandalf, tired of having to fight, began chanting one of his spells, "_Fire be for the saving of us! Fire against the werewolf-host!_"

At that moment, all the trees and bushes surrounding our encampment were set on fire. As the fire burned, Legolas' last arrow hit its mark killing the warg chieftain. Once their leader was dead all the other wargs left the fellowship alone and fled.

As the fire died, everyone calmed down and took seats surrounding the campfire as dawn came.

Sam looked over at Pippin, "What did I tell you, Mr. Pippin? Wolves won't get him. That was an eye-opener, and no mistake! Nearly singed the hair off my head!"

Jamie and I grinned slightly at the comment and took our seats next to our honeys and the camp remained quiet for a few more moments before Frodo spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Lady Nienna, Lady Alatár…" but we cut him off saying, "We told you to call us by our names."

Smiling slightly, Frodo began again. "Nienna, Alatáriël, would you tell us of the world that you grew up in," he asked.

Jamie threw me a worried glance, which I returned. We still hadn't told Gimli, Boromir, Sam, Merry and Pippin that we had been sent to another world for our protection and only returned fifty-one years ago.

The only one's not in shock at Frodo's request were Legolas, Aragorn and Gandalf. But the first one to come out of his shock was Boromir.

"What's this?" he asked a little angrily and curiously as he glanced at Nienna. "You and your sister were not raised in Rivendell?"

--Do you wanna tell him, or should I?-- I sent telepathically to Jamie.

-- You should tell them, but I'll help when I can-- Jamie replied.

I nodded my assent and began, "As you know Nienna and I are the youngest children and daughters of Lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrían of Rivendell. However, what most of you do not know is that soon after we were born it was discovered that Nienna and I were in danger. So our father, grandmother and Gandalf, in their infinite wisdom, decided it was for the best if we were sent to another world in another dimension to grow up. But not before placing a glamour spell over us so that we looked human..."

Jamie continued where I trailed off. "Time runs differently there. For where we were sent every year there equals one hundred and twenty nine years here. Which explains why Alatáriël and I only look like we are about twenty-one in mortal years," she explained.

"When Nienna and I arrived on Earth, the name of the world we were sent to, we were found and taken to an orphanage where were adopted by this couple, Lauren and Ben Silverson. Lauren and Ben re-named us Jacklyn," I said pointing to myself and then at Jamie, "Jamie. We grew up and were each other's best friend. But about fifty-one years ago, Middle Earth time, Jamie and I went camping and found ourselves in the woods of Lothlórien, where we met our grandparents."

"And where we met Legolas and Aragorn," Jamie butted in. "But you all wanted to know about the pace where we were raised, right?"

Everyone nodded and the rest of the night was spent with Jamie and I telling them stories about

our lives growing up. Before long, the sun was rising over the Eastern slope of the Mountains and we set off on a half days walk to where the Western Entrance to Moria lay.

(Jamie's POV)

Finally, I thought as we arrived at the lake near the doors to Moria. I sat on a rock near where Aragorn and Sam were standing next to Bill the pony. I leaned back on my elbows and fell into Elven reverie (elvish version of sleeping) while listening to everyone speaking.

"The walls of Moria!" I heard Gimli exclaim in excitement as he tapped on the wall. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed," he said proudly.

"Yes Gimli, their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten," Gandalf replied.

And I swear Legolas rolled his eyes as he said, "Why does that not surprise me?"

Which caused Gimli to roll his eyes and growl back in anger and annoyance. I lost track of time cause I blinked to clear my vision and found it was already dusk. Everyone was walking by the lake when Gandalf moved to stand in front of the cliff face.

Suddenly, out of thin air Gandalf made out an outline of the doors. He turned to everyone and said, "Now, let's see. Ithildin -- it mirrors only starlight and moonlight." He turned back to the visible door and translated the words for those of us who couldn't read Elvish and he said, "It reads 'The doors of Durin - Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter.'"

Merry looked thoughtful as he asked, "What do you suppose that means?"

Gandalf threw the hobbit a look and said, "Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend you speak the password and the doors will open."

Gandalf then turned to the doors and began chanting spells, hoping that one would open the doors. But one after another failed.

Pippin, grew bored and began picking up rocks, and commented that, "Nothing's happening."

Gandalf threw an angry look to Pippin and looked back at the doors. "I once knew every spell in the all tongues of Elves, Men and Orcs," he muttered

"What are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrin Took. And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words," Gandalf replied.

I shook my head and found Jacklyn standing between Gimli and Legolas keeping them from ripping each other apart, while Gandalf continued to chant spells. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aragorn and Sam saying goodbye to Bill and rationing the food and water in our packs. Stretching I got up and joined my sister, brother-in-law and Gimli.

"Hello everyone," I greeted. Jacklyn threw me a dirty look and I just grinned. "So what's been happening?"

Jacklyn rolled her eyes. "Nothing. Gandalf still hasn't figured out the password, and I've been trying to keep these two," motioning to her husband and Gimli, "from killing each other."

I was about to respond when we both noticed, along with Aragorn and Legolas that Merry had begun to throw stones into the water. Pippin went to follow suit but Aragorn stopped him before either Jackie or I could.

Aragorn held onto both hobbits shoulders and said, "Do not disturb the water."

I was about to comment when we all heard Gandalf say, "Mellon!"

Everyone but Jackie and I watched in awe as the stone doors slowly swung open.

As we walked into the depths of Moria, we could hear Gimli boast to Legolas, "Soon master elf you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!

Suddenly there was crunching heard beneath our feet and Boromir looked down and then around the entrance room to Moria.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir exclaimed as we noticed the Dwarf corpses that littered the floor.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried in anger, and grief.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Legolas pick up an arrow from the body of a fallen dwarf. He examined it and then cast it away in disgust.

"Goblins!" He said spitting the word out in disgust.

"Shit!" I muttered; I looked over at my sister. "Now we have to deal with the watcher in the water."

Jackie nodded grimly and the two of us prepared our weapons as Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords as well.

Backing out of the cave, Boromir said, "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here."

Jackie noticed the four hobbits were backing towards the door; she looked past them and noticed

the watcher in the water was stirring to life.

"Now get out of here, get out!" Boromir yelled. Everyone started for the door.

"NO!" Jackie and I both yelled at the same time. "Don…" but it was too late and Frodo was grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet by the Watcher in the water.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled out just as Sam, Merry and Pippin yelled, "Frodo!"

Sam ran towards his friend and yelled, "Strider!" while he hacked at a tentacle and yelled at the huge squid, "Get off him!"

The watcher released Frodo for a split-second, and feigned a disappearance under the water. But neither Jackie or I believed it and we watched as many tentacles came boiling out of the water. The watcher slapped the other hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo around the leg pulling him through the air so he was hanging over the water.

Merry watched in horror as he cried out, "Aragorn!"

Legolas and Jackie shot one of the tentacles holding Frodo while Boromir and Aragorn and I rushed to the water with our swords, and attacked the Watcher.

While I helped attack the Watcher, I heard Jackie say to Legolas that they need to "Shoot it in the eye. It's the weakest spot on the damned thing's body."

The watcher flung Frodo wildly in the air for a few moments before Aragorn was able to slice the main tentacle holding Frodo's leg. Frodo fell into Boromir's waiting arms, Boromir set Frodo down and the three begin the retreat towards the caves.

"Into the Mines!" Gandalf ordered.

Boromir looks at Legolas and yelled, "Legolas! Aim for his eye! Come on!"

Jackie began retreating to the cave as Legolas shot an arrow straight into the Watcher's eye. It pulled back in pain and then in one last attempt to get at us it's tentacles reach out blindly, grabbing the doors and slamming them shut, causing slabs of rocks drop and the roof of the passageway to collapse.

Gandalf silently uttered a spell and beam of light emitted from his staff. He turned towards us and said, "We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world." He then turned and began leading the long trek through the halls of the Darrowdelf. As we walked, he said, "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

----------------------------

Jackie: Now they're inside Moria :tags Jamie: You're turn

Jamie::looks confused: What?

Jackie::rolls eyes: It's you're turn to write the next part.


	8. Losing Gandalf

**Chapter 8**

We got no reviews...so no reviewer response.

* * *

(JAMIE'S POV)

I knew it was coming…but it was still sad. We kept walking and walking and finally we came to a crypt that held Gimli's cousin, Balin. Gimli ran forward and I turned to Jackie. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I always hated this part in the movie and forced her to fast forward to the fighting bit. If only I could fast forward this…I so would in like a second.

"We must move on." Legolas said. Jackie and I looked at him. "We cannot linger."

"Let him grieve _brother._" I said. Jackie nudged me.

"They have taken the bridge…" Gandalf read. I sighed and walked over to him, Gimli and Boromir. "And the second tunnel." I looked at Gimli to see him looking at Gandalf. He wasn't crying anymore (thank god). "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." I shivered and felt a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised to look up and see Boromir there. "Drums…drums in the deep."

--Here comes your favourite part Jam.—Jackie said mentally.

--Yeah…in the movie…now it's real…dude I am so gonna kick ass.—I replied.

"We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark." Gandalf continued. "We cannot get out…" He looked up. I hate uncomfortable silences. "They are coming." I backed away a bit then jumped when I heard the skull falling down the well. In an instant, Aragorn was next to me. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!"

"He was curious…no doubt." I said. I looked at Pippin. "Exercise caution with curiosity master hobbit." Pippin nodded. A booming noise started and I groaned and nearly fell over if it not for Aragorn's arms around me.

"Nienna?" Aragorn said, worry all over his face.

"Frodo!" Sam said. Both mine and Aragorn's attention got pulled to the hobbits.

"Orcs!" Legolas and Jackie said. Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the doors as arrows started flying.

"Get back!" I said, looking pointed at the four hobbits. "Stay close to Gandalf!" Boromir and Aragorn got the doors closed.

"They have a cave troll." Boromir said.

"Lovely…just lovely." I said. "First the watcher, then orcs, now a cave troll. Soon we're gonna get…" Jackie ran over to me and covered my mouth.

"Ignore her." She told everyone else. That obviously didn't make them feel any better. "Play by the script Jams!" She whispered that. I sighed and moved to help Gandalf keep the hobbits save. My eyes didn't leave Aragorn though. I hoped this went the way of the movie and books and NOT a different way. I couldn't stand it if I were to lose him. There was pounding outside and soon the doors were getting broken down.

--Jackie.—I said mentally.

---Relax.—Jackie replied.

--I don't like this.—I said.

--Jams. Relax. Gandalf, Aragorn and Legolas won't let anything happen to us.—Jackie said. –All we are is just two extra characters in the movie. We win remember.—

--Right…but what if this goes differently?—I asked. I jumped when Legolas shot something through a gap in the broken door. He put another arrow into his bow just Aragorn shot another creature. I jumped again when the door got completely broken down and the real fight began. A wave of Orcs charged through towards us. Aragorn, Legolas and Jackie all shot them with arrows while Boromir fought them off with his sword. I drew my sword and followed Gandalf and the hobbits into the fray. I looked up at the same time as Sam and groaned as I saw that stupid cave troll smash through the doorway. Legolas shot it in the shoulder with an arrow.

"Go brother!" I muttered. I looked at Sam and pulled him under the troll's legs just as it swung it's mace at him. "Careful Sam." I suddenly realized that we were cornered. "Oh…damn." I watched as the troll fell back. I smiled when I saw Aragorn and Boromir pulling on the chains. The troll twisted its arm and whipped Boromir across the room. I wasn't sure if I should cheer or not. I hated the guy but I didn't want to see him die before his time. Boromir landed in a recess of the wall. Aragorn slung his blade into an Orc's neck that was standing over Boromir.

I looked around at Jackie and Legolas who were still shooting arrows at the orcs. I didn't have time to calculate exactly how many arrows my sister and brother had. All I knew was that they sure as fuck had a whole shit load of them. I looked at Merry and Pippin who had pushed Frodo to safety behind a pillar. Gimli was going crazy, hacking away at the orcs and ducking blows from the troll. Gandalf looked like he was having fun, knocking orcs unconscious.

--Jamie! Here's my favourite part!—Jackie said mentally. I looked over just in time to see Legolas run onto the troll's shoulder and shoot it in the back of the head before jumping off. The troll whimpered and stumbled, snapping free from the pillar.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Sam said from next to me. I looked and watched as he swung as some orcs with a skillet. Hobbits were so funny.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted. Damn! The troll was attacking Frodo and I didn't even notice, let alone remember. I moved around the orcs before sighing and deciding to use the skills I got when Jackie and I were signed up for gymnastic lessons. I took a few steps back before flipping. As soon as my hands touched the ground I used all the upper body strength I could muster to spring myself closer to Aragorn to help him get to Frodo. It worked pretty good but I still had to fight a bit before getting to him.

The troll blasted around the pillar that Frodo was hiding behind. I looked up from my own fighting to see the troll lift and drag Frodo off the edge of a recess.

"Aragorn! Nienna!" Frodo yelled. I looked over at Aragorn and saw he was exhausted but was still fighting. I kept fighting as well, making the way easier.

"Frodo!" Aragorn shouted. I saw the troll drop Frodo. Just as the troll started to swing its mace, Aragorn leapt down into the recess.

--Stop!—Jackie said.

--But…-- I said.

--Let it play out!—Jackie said. –If you go…it'll change everything. I know it will.—

--Man! I hate it when you're right.—I whined. I stood and watched as the troll stabbed Frodo in the chest. Merry and Pippin suddenly jumped into it's back, stabbing it.

"Yaaahh!" Both of them shouted. Ok…in the movie…this was funny…but now…it's not.

"Frodo!" I heard Sam shout. "Frodo!" He rushed towards Frodo. I growled for some odd reason and joined Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf in fighting to reach Frodo as well. The troll threw Merry to the ground. Jackie and Legolas were fighting with me and the others against these damned orcs and that stupider then hell troll. Pippin stabbed the troll once more in the head and, when its mouth was open, Legolas shot the deathblow. The troll stopped fighting, moaned a long, painful moan, then collapsed. Pippin got thrown to the floor. I was starting to wonder that, by all rights or something…the amount of times that hobbit gets thrown somewhere, he should have been dead long ago.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, all orcs either dead or have run off. Gandalf and Aragorn rushed to Frodo with Sam walking slowly over. I looked at Jackie and couldn't help but smirk.

"Oh no!" Aragorn said. He rolled Frodo over.

"3…2…1…" I muttered. Frodo groaned and gasped for air.

"He's alive!" Sam said, looking at Gandalf.

"Of course he's alive." I said, unable to contain myself any longer.

"I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo said.

"You should be dead!" Aragorn said. I giggled softly and Jackie elbowed me. Aragorn looked at me. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"There's more to that hobbit then you think, love." I said. I nodded at Frodo. Aragorn looked at him. Frodo revealed his Mithril shirt. This time Jackie laughed with me.

"Mithril!" Gimli said, in awe. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." I sighed when we heard orcs again.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm." Gandalf said.

"And to your death." I muttered quietly so that only Jackie heard me. We ran out the rear door of the chamber into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. I must have shown some sign of fear or something after looking around at all the orcs because Aragorn had grabbed hold of my hand and gave it a squeeze. Somehow I felt better. The dread I felt about knowing that Jackie and I had to let Gandalf die made me feel worse again. No matter how reassuring Aragorn thought he was being…it wasn't working the way he had planned.

A fiery light appeared at the end of the hall, followed by a thunderous rumble. The orcs fled in all directions.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. No one answered him. I looked at Gandalf to see his eyes closed. The rumble happened again and Gandalf opened his eyes.

"A Balrog…a demon of the ancient world." He said. I bit my lip and caught Jackie shooting me a 'no standing in the way' look. I glared at her. The Balrog growled, still hidden around a corner. I didn't even have to look at Legolas to know he was afraid. "This foe is beyond any of you." He looked at Jackie and me. "Run!" Aragorn pulled me between a row of pillars with the others. We came out to a small doorway in the wall that Gandalf shepherded us through. "Quickly!" I yanked my hand from Aragorn's just to be pushed forward by Gandalf. We entered a passageway and went down a flight of steps. Boromir nearly fell into the fires below the missing segment of the steps but Legolas pulled him back. The hobbits stopped short of falling in.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn said.

"Lead them on, Aragorn!" Gandalf said. "The bridge is near!" I couldn't help but groan at that statement.

--Don't even think about it Jamie!—Jackie said. –He has to or else he won't come back as Gandalf the White.—

--Fuck man!—I said. Aragorn moved towards Gandalf but he just pushed me roughly into Aragorn's arms, pushing both of us away from him.

"Do as I say!" Gandalf said. I looked at Aragorn and nodded. "Swords are no more use here!" The Balrog roared again. We went down another flight of stairs that twisted into the fiery depths that rose from the ground far below us. I gulped down a rather big lump in my throat at the thought of falling down there. There was a gap in the stairs that Legolas and Jackie leapt across and landed on the other side.

"Gandalf!' Legolas said, beckoning. Gandalf leapt across after them. Arrows whistled past us and I ducked just in time to miss getting hit by one. Legolas and Jackie shot arrows at our attackers. Boromir took hold of Merry and Pippin.

"Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" He shouted, jumping across.

"Sam!' Aragorn said, throwing Sam across the gap to be caught by Boromir. Aragorn was about to pick up Gimli.

"Nobody tosses a dwarf." Gimli said. I laughed quietly for a second, thinking about the time in the future where Gimli told Aragorn to throw him. Gimli leapt the gap but nearly falls backwards. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up. "Not the beard!"

"Go!" I said, pushing Aragorn forward. He jumped before risking the fall. I pushed Frodo back up the steps and went after him.

--Taking Aragorn's part aren't ya sis?—Jackie said.

--Shut up!—I said. Frodo and I got to our feel. "Hold on!" I yelled at Frodo, grabbing hold of his shoulder. A huge rock fell from the ceiling, smashing the steps behind us. "Hang on! Leah forward!"

"Come on!" Legolas and Jackie yelled. I shifted my weight forward, as did Frodo, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming into the steps where the others were. Frodo and I leapt across to safety and Jackie instantly hugged me.

"Don't do that again!" She said.

"Umm…remember where we are sister." I said. We all ran down the rest of the stairs. We went around a great pillar in a fiery hall with Gandalf leading us. I could feel the heat of the flames behind us.

"Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf said. We all ran across, again Gandalf had to push me to go. Jackie pulled me. Gandalf ran after us after a moment. We all made it across the bridge and I turned just in time to see Gandalf turning to face the Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" He shouted.

"Gandalf!" Frodo shouted.

"I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" Gandalf said, raising his staff. A light radiated from it. "The dark fire with not avail you, Flame of Udûn!" The Balrog lifted its arm and a sword of fire formed in its hand. I looked at Jackie. We were closer to Gandalf then the others were. Everyone else was seemed stunned. I looked back at Gandalf when Frodo gasped. "Go back to the Shadows!"

"There it is." I muttered as the whip of flame issued from the Balrog's maw. It stepped onto the bridge, lashing the whip around menacingly. Gandalf raised his sword and staff. I had no clue I was holding my breath.

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!" Gandalf shouted. He drove his staff into the bridge, making a bright flash of blue light appear. The Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapsed under the weight and stopped breaking up to Gandalf's staff. The Balrog fell backwards into the chasm.

--Don't.—Jackie said.

Gandalf watched the Balrog fall then turned and headed towards us.

--Jamie don't.—Jackie said. I let out the breath I was holding but not in a relieved way.

The whip lashed out from the depths of the abyss and grabbed Gandalf's ankle, dragging him to the edge. Gandalf clung to the bridge but it was obvious that it was hard for him to keep his grip. I shot Jackie a glare before I ran forward at the same time that Frodo did. No one held me back though.

"No, no!" Boromir said. I slid then grabbed one of Gandalf's hands. "Nienna has got him!"

"Nienna save him!" Frodo shouted. I looked at Gandalf.

--Let him go!—Jackie said.

--I can't!—I said.

--Yes you can!—Jackie said.

--No really I can't. He's holding into my hand as well.—I said.

--Oh.—Jackie said.

"Keep them save." Gandalf said. I nodded. "Let him know how you feel Nienna." I gave him a confused look. Gandalf nodded at me and I stood up, releasing his hand before stepping back. Gandalf directed his attention to the others. "Fly, you fools!" Gandalf let go of the stone and fell into the chasm.

"Nooooooooooo!" Frodo screamed. I felt a hand on my arm and looked at Jackie. I followed her back to the others.

"Aragorn!" Boromir shouted, giving me a dirty look. I looked at the ground. The others started up yet another flight of steps. I looked at Aragorn who was still in stunned faze.

"Noooooooooo!" Frodo screamed again. Jackie let go of my arm and joined Legolas. I stood next to Aragorn and stared at him. The arrows started flying by again. Aragorn put his hand on my back and shoved me forward before the two of us followed the others up the stairs. We came out into the brightness of the day. I watched Sam sit on the ground, Merry consoling Pippin, Boromir trying to restrain a very upset Gimli, and Legolas looking shocked.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said. I looked at him as he re-sheathed his sword.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir said.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the roods of Lothlorien." Aragorn said.

"Aragorn. Just a moment." I said. "We can spare that much." Aragorn looked at me. The look he gave me scared the hell out of me so I backed away from him.

"One minute then." Aragorn said.

"They knew this was going to happen." Boromir said suddenly. I looked at Jackie and she looked at me before we looked at him. "Didn't you? You knew Gandalf would die!"

"Yes." Jackie said simply.

"You let him die!" Frodo said, rejoining everyone. He was looking at me with the same sort of look Aragorn gave me except Frodo's was angrier. "You were there! You let him go!"

"He…I…" I said, not sure what to do. Everyone but Jackie an Legolas were giving me cold looks now.

"You could have saved him!" Frodo said.

"Frodo." Jackie said. The hobbit ignored her.

"You could have saved him but you just stood back and let him fall!" Frodo shouted.

"I couldn't help it!" I said.

"Why not?" Boromir asked. "You are an elf are you not? You could have done something."

"It's not that." I said. "I wanted to save him. God…I did, believe me. But he had to."

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Frodo yelled.

"FRODO!" Jackie yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "It was not Nienna's fault. She's right. He had to die." I am very thankful that Jackie is the forceful one. She can make it so that no one argued with her. "Remember…Boromir is right. We knew it was going to happen. We know what is going on. We know what will happen in the future. And we knew Gandalf was going to die…although I doubt die is a good word."

"Alatariel." I said, warning. "You warn me about not giving away anything. Now I'm warning you." I looked at Aragorn. "I don't get why you're so mad at me. You know I know this stuff. You know HOW I know this stuff. And so does Frodo so what the hell?" Neither of them said anything.

"We leave for Lothlorien now." Aragorn said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to get control over myself again.

"It's ok." Jackie said, laying a hand on my shoulder. Legolas was at my other side. He had a hand on my shoulder as well. I just shook my head and brushed their hands away before following the others.

We made it to Lothlorien in silence. Jackie tried talking to me verbally and mentally quite a few times but I ignored her. Even Legolas tried.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli said. I brought my eyes up from the ground and looked at the back of the heads of the five short people in front of me. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell and are never seen again." I felt like hitting Gimli. He was so going to get what was coming to him for insulting my grandmother. A witch…yeah right.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam said, uncertainly when Frodo stopped.

"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli said. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" An arrow appeared right in front of his face. "Oh…" Other bows appeared around us. Legolas got his own out but Jackie laid a hand gently on his arm. I smiled slightly as everyone else but Jackie and I looked around in alarm. A tall, blonde elf came over to us. My smile grew.

"The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said.

"Grrr…" Gimli said.

"Oh be quiet." I said, moving forward to stand in front of Haldir.

"_Lady Nienna!_" Haldir said, looking surprised. He looked over my shoulder. "_And Lady Alatariel!_" He dropped into a bow.

"_Hey. No formal stuff, Haldir._" I said. Haldir stood straight. My smile dropped to show that I was serious now.

"Forgive the bows." Haldir said, waving his hand. The other elves all lowered their weapons. "We don't like intruders."

"I know that." I said. "You did the same thing to my sister and I when we arrived her half a century ago." Haldir gave me an apologetic look. "Never mind. Lead us on."

We got to a platform before Haldir actually greeted anyone besides Jackie and I.

"_Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil and husband of Lady Alatariel._" He said, looking at Legolas and Jackie who were standing close to each other.

"_Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien._" Legolas said. His debt? Try my debt. I rolled my eyes and Jackie, catching it, giggled softly.

"_Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us._" Haldir said, turning his attention to Aragorn.

"Haldir." Aragorn said. Haldir looked between me and Aragorn. There was a look of confusion at the big gap between us. I just shook me head.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli said. "Speak words we can also understand." I turned to Gimli and gave him a warning look.

"We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." Haldir said.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!" Gimli said. I sighed.

"That was not so courteous." Aragorn said. I looked at Haldir who was looking at Frodo.

"You bright great evil with you." Haldir said. He looked, first at me, then at Aragorn. "You can go no further." He walked away a bit before I caught up to him.

"_We need grandmother's protection. The road is fell!_" I said.

"_Your grandmother would not allow the ring to enter._" Haldir whispered.

"_She will._" I said.

"_How are you certain?_" Haldir asked.

"_Because I'm her granddaughter am I not?_" I said, smiling slightly. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "_Please Haldir. If we were ever friends…please do this._" Haldir sighed and finally nodded. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "_Thank you so much._" We returned to the others.

--Stealing Aragorn's part again.—Jackie said. She was smiling.

--Haldir's my friend remember. He can't say no to me.—I said.

"You will follow me." Haldir said to the others. Jackie moved away from Legolas and joined me at the front of our group.

"You look happier." She said as we, plus a caravan of Elves, made our way through the woods.

"We're going to see our grandmother again." I said. "How can I not be happy?" Jackie laughed and put her arm through mine. The group came to the end of the high ridge where below us, behind the mists and under the sunset, was a great glade of threes.

"Caras Galadhon." Haldir said, more for the Hobbits, Boromir and Gimli then to anyone else. "The head of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Jackie and I smiled at each other before I caught Boromir's eye. He was giving me that same cold look as he did before. My smile dropped.

We arrived at Caras Galadhon, climbing a winding trail among the trees just as the last rays of the sun streamed through the trunks. We climbed, yet another, twisted stair from the trunk of a tree. We came to the palace in the trees, lit with silver lights as always. My smile was back again. We gathered before the arch and Haldir stepped to one side and looked up.

"Grandma." I said quietly. Only Jackie and Haldir heard me. Celeborn and Galadriel came down the stairs, hand in hand. Galadriel's eyes were on Frodo.

"The Enemy knows you have entered here." Celeborn said. "What hope you had in secrecy is not gone. Ten there are here, yet eleven there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorn before resting on Jackie and me. She seemed to be restraining herself as much as I was. I couldn't wait to hug her again. "For I much desire to speak with him…I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Galadriel said, staring into my eyes. "He has fallen into shadow." I looked down at the ground again.

"He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: A Balrog of Morgoth." Legolas said. "For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life." Galadriel said. "We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin." I looked at Jackie to see who looking back, probably at Gimli. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief."

"What not becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hoe is lost." Celeborn said. There was a moment of silence

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel said. Why did grandma have to talk in riddles? "Yet hope remains while the company is true." I looked at Galadriel. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." I could tell she was doing some mind thingy to Frodo…I just knew that's what she was doing.

"Are you done with the messages now?" I asked.

"Yes." Galadriel said.

"Good." I said, before moving closer to her and hugging her. I could tell everyone but Jackie, Legolas and Aragorn were shocked by this. Galadriel hugged me back. I moved away and stood next to her, looking at Gimli. "Gimli…Galadriel…is Alatariel and mine's Grandmother." The look on Gimli's face was priceless. I smiled in a mischievous way. He had talked badly about my grandmother and now he was going to get what he deserved. There is some good in growing up with my brothers.

Later, in the area that Galadriel provided us (Jackie and I were given the rooms we used when we lived her, but we decided to stay with the others), The hobbits were settling down to rest. The Elves' were singing.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said. I watched him and Jackie as they both looked between their entwined hands and around at the various members of the group. I pulled my legs up, wrapped my arms around them, and rested my chin on my knees before looking over at Aragorn. He was sharpening his sword. Gimli was fast asleep next to him.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have no the heart to tell you." Legolas said. "For me the grief is still too near." Merry looked at Jackie who shook her head. He then looked at me. I sighed.

"It's best you not know Merry." I said. "For it will keep you up with the tears you cry."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam said. I shook my head. "There should be a verse about them." I glanced at Frodo before setting my eyes on the other hobbits. "The finest rockets ever seen, they burst in stars of blue and green." I smiled very slightly as Gimli snored loudly. "Or after thunder…silver showers." A grunt from Gimli told me that Aragorn had hit the pillow. "Come falling like a…rain of flowers." Sam squatted down again. "Oh, that doesn't do they justice by a long road."

"No…that it doesn't." I muttered. I looked at Aragorn as he stood and moved past the table, over to Boromir.

'Take some rest." Aragorn said. "These borders are well protected."

"I will find no rest here." Boromir said. I looked down at the ground but still heard what the men were saying. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." I stood up.

"What's wrong?" Jackie asked, looking up at me.

"Nothing." I said, before walking away. Ok so maybe I should have taken back my room. I walked all the way up to it and plopped down on the soft bed.

I returned to the others when I was sure they were all asleep. Frodo was gone but that didn't surprise me. I crept over to Gimli and poured some blue colouring into his hair and beard. Within seconds the red was gone and was replaced by blue.

"You are like your brothers." I jumped when I heard Aragorn's voice. I looked at him.

"So you are awake." I said, straightening up. Aragorn stood. I didn't look at him.

"I did not sleep. Waiting for you to return." Aragorn said.

"Why? Do you want to do what Boromir did?" I asked. "Do you want to make me feel even worse about not pulling Gandalf to safety?" Aragorn didn't answer and I didn't look to see what expression he wore. "That look you gave me…once we got out of there. That look scared me. And it hurt me too." I slid the ring off my finger. I took Aragorn's hand and placed the ring in his palm. "If you still believe there is hope for us. If you are willing to accept that I do not want to change the future so I must let people die…you know where I will be." I turned and left before Aragorn said anything.

"_Has he yet to tell you?_" Haldir asked. I looked at him, not even realizing he was there. He waved his hand and I nodded before following him for a walk.

"_Tell me what?_" I asked, looking around.

"_He does love you. Does he not?_" Haldir asked.

"_He has told me so._" I said.

"Then why are you fighting?" Haldir asked, sounding and looking confused. I sighed.

"Because I could have saved Gandalf. But yet I let him fall to his death." I said. "I had his hand…then I let go and stepped away from him. He delivered his final message to the others then let go and fell."

"And you believe it to be your fault?" Haldir asked.

"I…" I said. Again I didn't know what to say. I looked at Haldir who was giving me a 'you know what to do' look. I sighed and smiled softly at him. "Thanks."

"For what?" Haldir asked.

"Still being my friend after all these years." I said. Haldir smiled and nodded before hugging me.

"_I will always be your friend._" Haldir said. I felt really sad at that moment. I had grown so attached to Haldir. I didn't want to see him die. Could I warn him now? Would Jackie kill me for doing that? What would happen if he didn't die at Helm's Deep?

"I don't want to lose you." I muttered.

"What?" Haldir asked. "Lose me?"

"Ah…" I said. Damn!

"You won't." Haldir said. "I will always be here for you. I am your friend forever." I nodded before saying I was tired and headed back to my room. I stopped then headed back to the others. I wanted to be there when Gimli woke up. I sat on my sleeping spot, near Jackie and Legolas. Aragorn was gone, Frodo was back.

"Nienna." Frodo said. I looked at him. He walked over and sat next to me. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"For being mad at you like that." Frodo said. "You were right…you know what was going to happen. You don't want to alter the future." He sighed. "It's just so hard. Gandalf was like my grandfather."

"You will see him again, Frodo. Don't worry." I said.

"Can you sing again?" Frodo asked. "I remember…back in Rivendell. You and Alatariel sang."

"What would you like me to sing?" I asked.

"Anything." Frodo said.

"There's a song I know called Be Strong." I said. "Would you like to hear that one?" Frodo nodded. I knew he would. I took a deep breath then started singing one of my favourite Delta Goodrem songs.

Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?  
Do you feel like you're sinking?  
Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?  
Well I know what you're thinking  
When you can't take it  
You can make it  
Sometime soon I know you'll see

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away and  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong

We're taking each step one day at a time  
You can't lose your spirit  
Let live and let live forget and forgive  
It's all how you see it  
And just remember keep it together  
Don't you know you're never alone

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on, and be strong

No you're not defeated  
And soon you'll be smiling once again  
Then you won't have to feel it  
Let it go with the wind  
Time passes us by  
And know that you're allowed to cry

'cause when you're in your darkest hour  
And all of the light just fades away  
When you're like a single flower whose colours have turned to shades of gray  
Well hang on and be strong

oh oh  
hang on, hang on  
be strong  
hold on and be strong

I looked at Frodo to see him smiling. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks." Frodo said.

"It was my pleasure. It made me feel better too." I said. "Now get some sleep." Frodo nodded and returned to his bed. I sighed and looked around. Aragorn was still gone. I wonder if he went up to my room or not. I sighed again and lied down. Surprisingly I did fall asleep.

* * *

**Jamie:** Ok Jackie. You're turn. You're better at the romantic shit then I am.

**Jackie:** That's obvious. Seeing as how you can't open up to people.


	9. Leaving Lorien, Amon Hen, Meet the Rider

**Reviewer Responses**

_Pop-Tarts- JACKIE: Thank you for the reveiw, I am sooooo sorry it took so long for me to update chapter 9. But what can you expect when going to university full time, and work part time._

_Beautiful Enigma- JACKIE: Thank you for the wonderful review. And thanks for the advice as well. Please keep reading and reviewing._

_IWishSan- JACKIE: I am in complete agreement with you about the whole being pissed at Jamie and Jackie thing that Frodo, Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir had. Of course we had to keep as close to the original time line as possible, otherwise Middle Earth is doomed. Enjoy chapter 9.  
_

* * *

**Author's Note**: (Jackie) I am sooo sorry it has taken us sooo long to update. Unfortunately, I had a lot of stuff going on between school, work, and home. I hope this new chapter is worth your while.

* * *

**Chapter 9:  
Leaving Lorien, Amon Hen and Meet the Riders**

(Jackie's POV)

It had been a month since we arrived in Lothlórien, and I was still missing Jamie. The morning after we arrived, the two of us remembered that there was no one to bug our dear _father_ into re-forging Narsil into Andúril. Jamie had volunteered to ride back, with escorts of course, to Rivendell so she could get him to reforged the sword and to bring it to him as soon as possible. But I doubt she, and _father_ will make it before Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and I take the Paths of the Dead.

Jamie and I were talking about what her plan was when Legolas and Aragorn walked over. I still can't help but laugh my but off when I remember what happened next.

(FLASHBACK)

"**Legolas, did you need something _love_?" I asked curiously.**

**He shook his head. "Actually, I was hoping that you would come take a walk through the woods _lovely one_," he smiled.**

**I nodded and grinned inwardly at the glint I caught in his eye. This was perfect, now Aragorn and Jamie could get over whatever they were fighting about, get back together, and Jamie would go get his sword. **

**Legolas held his arm out to me, which I took eagerly, and the two of us hid far enough away where our elvish hearing could hear what Aragorn and Jamie were saying. **

"**Nienna…" Aragorn began. "I don't blame you for being mad at me, if our roles were reversed, I would feel the same way."**

**Jamie snorted. "You think that I am just mad at you," she asked incredulously, "Aragorn, when you didn't defend me to Boromir, and gave me that scathing look after Gandalf fell…it hurt. You knew that Alatáriël and I knew the future. You, Gandalf, Legolas, and Frodo all knew that neither Alatáriël nor I would jeopardize the chance that Middle Earth has at surviving. And that means making sure the future path stays on track. The only ones who did not begrudge Alatáriël or me are Legolas, Gandalf, and the other hobbits. Gimli is still angry with us, and Boromir, I won't even count him cause he's just a jerk…"**

**Aragorn sighed as Jamie trailed off. I have to admit, I was shocked at how adult she was being with this. In the past, she would have just slapped him a few times and then left. Which means that _dad_ has been rubbing off on her. **

**I shuddered at the thought. I'd miss the fun loving, joking and sometimes irresponsible Jamie. I hadn't realized that I actually shuddered physically until Legolas asked, "_Are you all right sweet_?"**

**I nodded and replied, "I just thought that my father was rubbing off on Nienna too much. She's actually becoming more responsible."**

**Legolas chuckled. "She is, but is that such a bad thing?"**

"**No," I answered, "It's just strange. I'm used to being the more responsible and serious one."**

**Legolas was about to say something when we heard a loud, "YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!"**

**I sighed. Great, now they were going to start fighting…again. Through our telepathic link I heard Aragorn trying to convince her to go back to Rivendell and sail for the Undying Lands, then it hit me. The sword! We forgot about Andúril. I quickly reminded her about the sword and told her that she didn't have to sail, but she did need to go back and make sure that _dad_ reforged the sword. **

**Legolas and I left them to work out their problems. However, most of them only stemmed from Jamie's fear of commitment.**

(END FLASHBACK)

That was four weeks ago. Two weeks ago, Jamie started back to Rivendell, and if everything went according to plan, Jamie would have arrived there a few days ago. I hope that she'll be able to get _father_ to re-forge Narsil.

The sound of Grandmother's voice brought me out of my thoughts. I turned my head slightly and saw her standing in front of my husband. I grinned knowing what was coming…at least for him, as we all stood here at the shores of the Anduin River, waiting to say good bye to my grand-parents and the entire population of Lothlórien as we set off towards the south and closer to Sauron.

"My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin," Grandmother told him as she handed over the brand spanking new bow. And what a bow too. This bow was one that would help anyone better their aim and never let you down. It was perfectly balanced and carved as well.

The look of shock and admiration on my hubby's face as he took the bow and quiver was priceless. This was definitely one gift he was going to cherish and use over and over again. "Love, you can close your mouth and thank Grandmother now," I teased him, causing Grandmother to smile slightly.

Legolas just rolled his eyes at me and said, "Thank you my lady. I shall treasure the gift."

Grandmother placed a hand on his bowed shoulder and said, "No need for thanks. You are family," she then turned and moved over to me. "Alatáriël, one of my beloved granddaughters, to you I give my bow and quiver to use in this battle. Long have they been in our family. I believe it is time for them to be used against the dark once more. Use them well, as I know you will."

She motioned for the elf carrying the weapons to come forward. I was stunned, why in the Valar's name was she giving me these heirlooms? I was about to speak when I heard grandmother's voice in my head say, -Fear not Alatáriël, Nienna has already received her gift. When she left, she received my sword. So just as you have your mother's sword and my bow and quiver, she has my sword and your grandfather's bow and quiver.-

I nodded and gratefully and humbly took the bow and quiver full of arrows from the other elf. Grandmother then pulled me into her embrace and placed a grandmotherly kiss to my forehead.

As she released me, she placed a clear vial, filled with herbs, in my hand, and whispered, "This herb, taken as a tea daily will help prevent pregnancy. Use it wisely."

To shocked to say anything I just nodded and placed the vial inside my pack. Silently I watched as Grandmother gave the rest of the gifts to the other members of the fellowship. Merry and Pippin both received daggers; Sam received a rope and a box that was filled with the fertile earth from her personal garden. Gimli had received three strands of Grandmother's long golden hair. Well, as he asked for the strand of Grandmother's hair, I couldn't help but remember his reaction to Nienna's little prank.

(FLASHBACK)

**I had just woken up and was about to go to Legolas' and mine talan for a bath, and to change my clothes when I heard a scream. Dropping my bedroll, I grabbed my sword and headed off towards the sound of the scream. When I reached the location, I halted in my tracks and nearly fell over.**

**There in front of me, with a blue hair and beard, was Gimli.**

**I couldn't help it as I doubled over in laughter. So, this is what Jamie meant when she said she was going to get him back for calling Grandmother a witch; I should've known. Jams must've been taking lessons from our dear, dear sweet brothers. **

**Soon the entire Fellowship, Grandmother, Grandfather, Haldir and his brothers were all surrounding the glade. I noticed the look of amusement on our grandparents faces, as well as on the faces of Jamie, Legolas, Haldir and his brothers, and even Aragorn was smirking. The hobbits were flat out laughing their butts off at the prank as well. **

**Gimli shot glares in our direction and growled, "All right which one of ya did it?"**

**Aragorn, Legolas and I all pointed to Jamie who just grinned unrepentantly and replied, "Payback for yesterday's remark Gimli." Taking pity on him for a moment, she told him, "It'll wash out after a few baths Gimli."**

"**It better," he replied, an as he was about to stomp off, Jamie placed a hand on his shoulder.**

"**I promise I won't prank you again, as long as you don't insult my family…truce?" she asked.**

**Gimli nodded and took off to wash his hair, grumbling the whole way about female elves and their penchant for pranks. **

(END FLASHBACK)

Grandmother then moved onto Aragorn, and well… that was difficult.

Grandmother moved onto Aragorn and said, "I have nothing greater to give, than the gift you already bear," she pointed to the necklace that Aragorn was wearing, "_For her love, I fear the grace of Nienna, daughter of Elrond and Celebrían will diminish_."

Aragorn sighed, "_I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people. I would have her take the ship to Valinor_."

God, Aragorn, you really can be a stubborn git can't you. I shook my head in disbelief. Sometimes I just don't know about him.

Grandmother continued, "That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn." Aragorn looked at her uncertainly, but she ignored the look, "To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil, or to fall into with all that is left of your kin. _Farewell!_ _There is much you have yet to do. We shall not meet again, Elessar._"

Aragorn nodded in understanding. Finally. Hopefully, Grandmother will get through his stubborn head. And if not, then I sure as all hell will try pounding it into him.

Grandmother then moved on, satisfied that what she had said to Aragorn might be seeping through, and spoke to Frodo.

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins," she told him, "I give you the light of Eärendil, our most beloved star. May it be a light for you in dark places, when all other lights go out." She pressed a kiss to his forehead and then stood straight and tall, her stature and grace exuding a Queenly grace.

As we loaded the canoes, and got inside, Grandmother moved onto her and Grandfather's boat and called out, "_Namárië._"

It was then that Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir and I all launched the canoes and got inside to start the canoe ride down the river to Parth Galen…and how the hell have I remembered the names of those place after fifty years? Oh well, now comes the fun part…the fight for the hobbits and Boromir.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Valar, these last few days have been truly boring. It has been canoeing all day, camping out at night, day in-day out for the last eight days.

As we left Lórien, I had telepathically contacted Jamie and we had quite the interesting discussion.

(FLASHBACK)

**I was just sitting down in the canoe when suddenly I heard a yell within my mind. It sounded suspiciously like Jamie. -Jams?- I thought to her tentatively. We knew we could talk to each other across a large distance, but we had never tried it on as vast a distance as we are at now.**

**-Jackie?- she replied curiously.**

**-I grinned. –What's got you so happy sis?-**

**-Dad just finished reforging Narsil into Andúril. Why?- she asked.**

**I sighed. Dad was coming through in spades. -Good, cause we are approaching the part where Boromir gets killed.- I informed her. –So you need to get you but to either Edoras, or Dunharrow as soon as possible, cause the battle for Helm's Deep is gonna happen in about eleven days!-**

**-Are you serious!- Jamie asked incredulously.**

**-Yeah, didn't you ever read any of the appendices in the book? Helm's Deep is on March 3rd, today is Feb. 16th so we have less than three weeks before the real battle for Middle Earth begins.- I warned her.**

**I could hear her sigh. –I know, I know. Look, Elladan, Elrohir and I are about to head out and meet up with the last of the Rangers before we swing south to meet up with you guys on your way to Dunharrow.-**

**-All right, give our brothers and father my love ok, and don't worry about Éowyn,- I smirked mentally, -I'll make sure that she doesn't try and pull anything on Aragorn.-**

**I heard her growl and laughed out-loud, drawing the attention of the Fellowship. They all threw me curious looks. –Now look what you made me do- I mock scolded her. I then threw the guys a sheepish glance before saying, "I was talking with Nienna telepathically."**

**Now the only guys who know about mine and Nienna's special talent, were Aragorn and Legolas. So the looks of shock on the faces of the rest were absolutely priceless. Boromir and Gimli had their mouth hanging open, and the hobbits looked up at me in awe.**

**Before I could retort with a comment on how their faces would freeze that way, Aragorn spoke.**

**"What did Nienna have to say?" he asked curiously.**

**I grinned. –Can I tell him?-**

**-Not yet, not until they know you're going to Edoras.-**

**I shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry Aragorn, I can't tell you…yet. Nienna has sworn me to secrecy."**

(END FLASHBACK)

The only thing that stopped the rest of the traveling from being totally snooze worthy, was when I had talked with Jamie and the fact that a couple nights ago, Orcs and Uruk-Hai on the other shore where firing arrows at us before we found a safe place to camp for the night. Legolas and I both got something, I can't be quite sure what they were, but then again why should I even care. After all, they were agents of pure and unfiltered evil.

It was around noon when we finally reached the Argonath.

I noticed Aragorn's demeanor change slightly and I thought I saw a flicker of a smile on his brooding face. Did I just say brooding? Valar, I am glad I don't have to worry about Jamie's Buffy obsession anymore. Cause if she heard me she'd mostly likely agree and compare Aragorn to Angel.

As we got closer to the canyon, Aragorn tapped Frodo's shoulder and started talking to him.

"Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old, my kin," Aragorn told him proudly. 'It's about time he started feeling some pride in his family and who he is,' I thought with a small smile.

I settled back in the canoe that Legolas, Gimli, and I were sharing and watched as the rest of the Fellowship looked up in awe at the towering splendor of the Argonath. This was basically two majestic statues, carved right out of the rock, proudly standing on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of warning to anyone who dared the mighty Anduin.

As we sailed on, I began to sing to take up the empty space. As I tried thinking of a song to sing, the first one that popped into my head seemed perfect, to help Aragorn, Frodo and maybe, just maybe Boromir. So I began to sing,

"God, I feel like hell tonight  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
Are you strong enough to be my man?

Nothing's true and nothing's right  
So let me be alone tonight  
Cause you can't change the way I am  
Are you strong enough to be my man?

Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave

I have a face I cannot show  
I make the rules up as I go  
It's try and love me if you can  
Are you strong enough to be my man?

When I've shown you that I just don't care  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
Will you be strong enough to be my man?

Lie to me  
I promise I'll believe  
Lie to me  
But please don't leave.1"

No one said a word as I finished the song. I didn't really mind as I knew that the ring was beginning to weigh heavily on the minds of everyone, and if not the ring, then thoughts of what we were meant to do after our next stop were permeating everyone's thoughts.

The rest of the trip was quiet until we reached Parth Galen. I couldn't help but feel a little sad at the thought that another one of our number was about to die. I got out of the boat and along with Sam, began to setup for cooking our meal.

As Sam and I cooked I watched as Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn pulled our boats onto the beach. As they walked onto the graveled beach of Parth Galen, and helped make camp, I couldn't help but look around at everyone. Boromir looked more troubled than he had been before and I knew he was fighting the call of the ring and that with in the hour he would attempt to take it from Frodo by force.

'Poor Frodo', I thought as I caught sight of the hobbit and noticed him fighting his own inner conflict. I was about to speak to him and ease his mind when Aragorn spoke up.

"We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north," he announced.

Gimli looked a little perturbed by this. "Oh, yes!" he began, "It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" At that, Pippin looked up, alarmed at the description of Emyn Muil. "Festering, stinking marshlands far as the eye can see!"

Aragorn rolled his eyes slightly and replied, "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength master dwarf."

"Recover my...! Phrrrrr..." Gimli said indignantly. "No dwarf need recover strength!" he said looking at Pippin, "Pay no heed to that, young hobbit."

However, Aragorn ignored him. I had felt and known of the slight menacing presence that I knew Legolas had only just felt, and watched and listened as Aragorn gave Frodo an hour to decide what our next move is going to be. I continued helping cook our meal when I noticed Legolas walking over to Aragorn.

It was then I thanked the Valar for my better than average hearing and listened in as Legolas quietly told Aragorn, "We should leave now."

Aragorn shook his head. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near...I can feel it!" he protested.

Looking over at Sam I said, "Keep, I'll be right back Sam." Sam nodded and I walked over to where Legolas and Aragorn were.

"Aragorn, Legolas," I said, catching their attention as I drew closer, "You are both right. But the greater threat is here on this side of the river," I paused and looked around. 'Fuck! Boromir took off after Frodo.'

Merry, returning with some wood for the campfire noticed this as well and asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Sam, who was half-dozing, and half keeping an eye o the food and fire roused with a start. Aragorn looked over the camp and his face grew grave as gaze stopped on Boromir's shield, lying with the baggage. He then looked up and over at me and the look on his face said, 'What do you know?'

I was about to speak when Boromir came crashing back through the woods. All of our gazes fell on him. Before Aragorn could even speak, I asked angrily, "What in the flames of Udûn were you thinking Boromir! Oh…wait that's right, you weren't!" At least he had the decency to look sheepish. Calming down I continued, "How long has it been since you last saw Frodo?"'

"Not more than a half an hour to three quarters of an hour, at most…"

I cut him off looking at the others, "We need to find Frodo, and fast. Before the Uruks get here." I could tell they wanted to ask what the Uruks were but they ignored it…for now.

Before the others were ready, Merry and Pippin had their weapons and took off looking for Frodo in the woods. Aragorn looked at Boromir and said, "Go protect the little ones."

Boromir nodded and after grabbing his shield, followed the two youngest hobbits. I looked over at Sam who was about to take off and pulled him aside, "Frodo is going to come back here and take one of the boats. You need to go with him and keep him on the straight and narrow Sam," he looked at me like I was crazy and I smiled, "Sam, you are the part of Frodo that's still a large part of the Shire, and you're his best friend. He'll need your help before this is over. So stay here and be safe."

"I will," he replied, "Stay safe as well La…Alatáriël."

I smiled. "We will meet again Sam. I promise you that. _Namárië, my friend. Namárië_."

I left Sam standing by the shore and joined Legolas and Gimli in looking for Frodo. As we searched the woods Legolas finally voiced his questions and asked, "What is going on my love?"

I sighed and replied, "Boromir tried to take the ring from Frodo and now Frodo is pretty upset and trying to think of what he needs to do to complete the task he has been assigned, love."

Suddenly we heard the sound of Uruks crashing through the woods. "This is not my fucking day," I muttered as I started firing off arrows at the stupid idiots that came into sight.

Legolas was doing the same and felled one after another. Gimli wasn't doing to bad either hacking away with his axes. Not ten minutes after we were attacked, the group we had run into was dead. Not ones to waste our arrows, Legolas and I collected the arrows from the bodies of our dead foes.

The three of us then heard the sound of Boromir's horn. 'Oh SHIT!' I thought as we ran towards the Seat of Seeing, where I knew we would find Aragorn.

And sure enough, as we arrived, we found Aragorn sword fighting with the Uruks that were chasing after the Ring. Legolas quickly fired off three shots taking down three Uruks, while I used my sword and fought of one persistent and amorous Uruk.

"You're a pre'y one aren' you?" the Uruk leered as he hacked away at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't think so you piece of shite," I spit in his face, "I already have a lover…and… it… ain't… you," this last was said as I plunged my sword into the stupid idiots stomach. I withdrew my sword and hacked it's head off to make sure it was dead.

I turned around to talk to the others about Boromir, when the horn sounded again.

"Dammnit!" I yelled. I began running in the direction of the sound of the horn, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli behind me.

Aragorn and I were the first to enter the glade and discovered the Uruk-Hai I knew to be Lurtz, thanks to the books, preparing to fire another arrow into Boromir.

While Aragorn was working on Lurtz, I rushed over to Boromir and helped him to the ground. 'Shit!' I thought as I held the dying Boromir.

Sighing, I quietly muttered, "Why didn't you listen to me huh?"

Boromir looked up at me, "I am sorry I have failed everyone," he gasped as he fought to get breath. "They…they took…the Halflings."

Aragorn finally joined me and knelt down beside us. "No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor," he assured him as he reached out to pull the arrows from his body.

Boromir shook his head. "Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness... and my city to ruin."

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall, nor our people fail!" Aragorn promised his fellow Gondorian.

"Our people? Our people," Boromir smiled grimly as he reached for his sword. I watched as Aragorn placed the hilt in his hand, and Boromir clasped it to his chest. "I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king!"

As Boromir died, I felt tears fall down my face in grief for my fallen friend and comrade. I watched as Aragorn touched his hand to Boromir's forehead, then to his lips in respect, as he said, "Be at peace, son of Gondor."

Legolas and Gimli finally arrived at the scene. I looked at them and shook my head. Legolas looked sadly at Aragorn and Boromir; Gimli bowed his head and turned away. Great, now it's up to me to give them the freaking pep talk. I know I only knew him for a few months, but he was still a friend and comrade…after Jamie and I had knocked some sense into him.

I gently laid his head on the ground and rose from my knees. I looked at each of them and said, "All right guys, it's up to us now," Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn all looked at me funny and I rolled my eyes, "Look, let's take care of Boromir and I will explain all right."

They all nodded their agreement and half an hour later we watched as the canoe with Boromir's body sailed over the falls of Rauros. After I talked some sense into them, the four of us were off, on foot, searching for Merry and Pippin. It didn't help that we were about three hours behind them.

We ran for two days before we found the brooch that Pippin had torn off his cloak. I knew it was going to be another week before we saw the hobbits, but I didn't tell the guys that. Once we determined that they were heading towards Isengard, I knew it wouldn't be long before we met up with Éomer.

On the third night, the four of us set up camp. As normal, I sat on Legolas' left and leaned against him while we waited for the food to finish cooking. I was nearly asleep when Aragorn spoke.

"Alatáriël?" I cleared my vision and looked over at my future brother in law. "Can you tell me if the hobbits are still alive?"

Valar, the guy sounded so worried and guilty. I knew I couldn't tell him the full on truth, but I could definitely ease his conscience a little bit. "They all still live," I told the three of them with a sad smile, "that's all I can and will tell you without damaging the timeline."

Reluctantly, they let the matter be. The rest of the evening went by fairly fast and soon I found myself in elven reverie, the elvish form of sleep.

The next morning I was brought out of my reverie by Legolas placing a loving kiss on my lips. When he broke the kiss, I cleared my vision and smiled softly.

"_I never tire of waking up that way lover_," I told him with a wink as we rose from the ground.

As Legolas was making breakfast, I finished packing our bedroll and looked around to see Aragorn and Gimli still asleep. I grinned wickedly, walked over, and yanked the bedrolls from the two.

Aragorn was the first to react and was up in a defensive stance nearly immediately. I started laughing and ignored the glare that he shot me. Gimli got up soon after and shared the glaring. To happy with MY little prank, I ignored them and continued laughing.

Once I calmed down, I looked over at my disgruntled future brother-in-law and our friend, "I'm sorry guys, but it was too good an opportunity to miss," I apologized. "You'll have plenty of time to prank me back…after the war. But for now we need to find Merry and Pippin."

Grudgingly accepting my truce, they packed as well and soon the four of us started on our cross-country run as well. We had been running for a couple of hours, and it was now nearly nine in the morning and we had come to the edge of a bluff.

Legolas took point and looked out scanning the horizon and I soon joined them.

I knew what to expect, so the sight of over 100 riders was not worrying me, after all they were the Rohirrim.

-Jamie! Get up!- I said telepathically.

-WHAT?- she replied grumpily.

Rolling my eyes I retorted –Éomer is here.-

-Are you fucking serious!-

-As a heart attack dearest sister. So pay attention, I may need help.-

We quickly moved behind some large boulders. Suddenly I felt Legolas' hand pull the hood of my cloak up, covering my face. I looked up at him questioningly and he just replied, "The riders don't know you and I would feel better if your identity were kept secret."

'Awww…that's just too sweet. But the boy needs to learn that I can take care of myself. I mean just knowing that I am an elf is enough for some men to stop trying to pursue me, and if that doesn't work, then knowing I am a Princess and married should be enough. Oh well,' I shrugged my shoulders and let my husband be his overprotective self.

Soon enough the whinnying of horses came, signaling the Rohirrim were approaching. Then, as expected, Aragorn stepped out and said, "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?"

Their leader, who I knew was Éomer, son of Éomund, and Third Marshall of the Riddermark, gave the order, and the Rohirrim wheeled around and formed up, surrounding the four of us in a tight circle with spears aimed at us.

Éomer looked both curious and wary as he asked, "What business do you have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!"

Aragorn was the one who spoke up and began, "We are hunting Orc through the wild."

Éomer gave Aragorn a piercing look. "You do not know much about Orc if you go hunting them in this fashion."

Aragorn nodded, acknowledging the point and answered, "It was not by our choice, the Orc took two of our friends captives."

I noticed that Éomer was having a hard time containing his questions and almost went, 'Ah ha' when he asked, "Are you elvish folk, that you have sprung so out of the grass?"

Aragorn shook his head. "No, only two of our number are elvish. We have traveled a long way even as you see us. The gifts and favor of the Lady of the Golden Wood go with us."

At that last comment, Éomer raised an eyebrow. -Ah fuck- I thought to Jams. –Jams, your fiancée is going to get us into trouble. You know the rumors that the humans in Gondor and Rohan have about Grandmother.-

-Yeah, yeah, I know. And you have my permission to smack him upside the head, once the Riders are gone.- she returned.

"…few slipped past her nets they say. Maybe you are sorcerers and net weavers yourselves," Éomer said suspiciously. "Who are you then? What are your right names?"

"Give me your name, horse master, and I shall give ya' mine," Gimli said angrily. –Woohoo! Go Gimli!- I heard Jams chant. I rolled my eyes. –Now's not the time Jams- I sent her. "I'll teach you about pretty speech, for you know naught that which is fairer beyond your imagination."

Éomer handed his spear to his Lieutenant, and dismounted. The better to try and kick Gimli's ass I guess. "I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground," Éomer told him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas draw, nock, and aim an arrow at Éomer. 'Dumb move, love,' I grumbled mentally as the Riders reacted by drawing closer with their spears. "Then you would die before your stroke fell," Legolas told the dumb man.

As the entire group of Rohirrim pointed their spears and arrows at us, I pushed Legolas' bow down and sent him a glare as Aragorn spoke.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Glóin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm of Mirkwood, and the fourth of our number is not a man as you thought," I rolled my eyes and turned, my back to Legolas, to face the Rohirrim as I pulled my hood down, "this is Legolas' lady wife, Alatáriël Halfelven, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

I pushed down my hood and Éomer stared at me in shock. "You bring a female with you?" he asked incredulously.

"First of all, Éomer, Third Marshall of the Riddermark, you insult my grandmother, the Lady of Dwimordene, then you insult me by assuming I cannot fight!" I raised an eyebrow. "You have a lot to learn boy. I joined my husband, brother-in-law and Gimli here of my own free will and have been helping them track our friends," I said nonchalantly.

Ignoring the shocked gasps, I continued, "Besides, I have been using weapons and fighting for longer than you've been alive…**boy**. Valar, I am one hundred times older than you…"

I felt Legolas squeeze my shoulder and I threw him a 'don't even try it' glare, I turned back to Éomer and continued, "Look, Éomer, we're not here to cause trouble for you or your Uncle, Théoden King…" I would have continued but Aragorn and Legolas both sent me looks that stopped my little speech, letting Aragorn continue, ignoring the confused and shocked look Éomer wore.

"As my sister-in-law has so kindly stated," he threw me a glare, "We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king."

Éomer removed his helmet and looked at us sadly, "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin. Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets."

"We are no spies," Aragorn asserted. "We track a pack of Uruk-Hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive."

Éomer suddenly looked a little guilty. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," he answered.

"But there were two hobbits. Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli said, asking the question we were all dying to ask.

Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder and continued, "They would be small, only children to your eyes."

Éomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said pointing behind him to the smoke rising on the fields.

"Dead?" Gimli asked incredulously.

"I am sorry," he whistled then called out, "Hasufel, Arod, Goldenwing."

I watched as three of the most gorgeous horses I had ever seen came walking up. Hasufel and Arod were both as I expected. Hasufel was a beautiful Appaloosa, and Arod was a gorgeous dappled grey. However, it was Goldenwing that caught my eye. She was a gorgeous black Arabian.

Three horses walked over to Éomer. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell," he said. Éomer glanced at me, "My lady, my apologies."

I nodded and Éomer then mounted his horse, "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!"

The four of us watched as the Rohirrim galloped away to the north. Aragorn sighed and said, "Let us mount up and see if we can find any signs of our friends."

Nodding in agreement, Legolas mounted Arod and pulled Gimli up behind him as I mounted Goldenwing and Aragorn mounted Hasufel. A moment later, the four of us set off and began the long ride to the edge of Fangorn Forest, where Gandalf, in his new incarnation as Gandalf the White, was waiting for us.

As we rode, I remembered what Jamie had ordered me to do and rode up alongside Aragorn. "Hey Aragorn," he turned to me with a curious look. "You know you nearly got us killed by mentioning Grandmother and Lórien, right?" He nodded slightly. I grinned wickedly. "You know how Nienna and I have that telepathic link, right?"

"Y-y-y-yes," he answered warily.

"Good," I said happily, "This is from Nienna, for nearly getting us killed," I told him as I smacked him upside the head. I grinned slightly seeing Aragorn's shocked expression. It was priceless. "Maybe that will teach you to be careful about what you say."

I then rode up a head slightly, singing to myself. I could have sworn I heard Legolas and Gimli chuckling slightly. Grinning, I continued singing.

"Yeah, it's 2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season.  
Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason.

Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button, girl  
So cradle your head in your hands.  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe, just breathe

May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss  
'Just a day,' he said down to the flask in his fist  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for while  
But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Wanna hold him maybe I'll just sing about it

Cause you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button, boys  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel  
You shout cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made  
You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around

2 AM and I'm still awake writing this song  
If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me  
Threatening the life it belongs to.  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud  
And I know that you'll use them however you want to.

But you can't jump the track  
We're like cars on a cable  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table,  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand, yeah breathe

Just breathe, oh oh breathe, just breathe, oh breathe,  
just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe.2"

It was not long before we reached the pile of carcasses that were still smoking from when the Rohirrim lit them on fire. Now we were finally getting to the home stretch I thought. Only another month before this would all be over.

* * *

Jackie: Whew! There you have it 14 and half pages. I think that's a record for us. 

Jamie: (looks on in shock) I think you maybe right. But I can do better.

Jackie: (rolls eyes) Really? I dare you to try.

* * *

1 Sheryl Crow. _Strong Enough_. 

2 Anna Nalick. _Breathe (2 AM)_. Wreck Of The Day. CD (2005).


	10. Reforging the Sword

**Chapter 10:**

**Reforging the Sword**

* * *

A/N: Sorry about taking so long. Jackie and I haven't really talked in a while so we're sorta stuck between school, work and other things.

* * *

(Jamie's POV)

Cannot fall asleep…cannot fall asleep…cannot….

"Lady Nienna?" One of the elves from the guard said, making me snap out of near unconscious state. "We are nearing Rivendell my lady."

"Oh thank valar." I said. I swear I was ready to just fall off my horse and sleep anywhere…well…almost anywhere. It had been so long since I had seen the Fellowship and even longer since I had slept in Aragorn's arms, let alone the same bed. I never noticed it before, but I really did miss having his arms around me, his face buried in my hair, feeling his breath on the back of my neck…

"We have arrived." The elf said. He was the only one that I hadn't snapped at in this traveling period. I started coughing slightly and covered my mouth with my hand. When I removed it, I saw blood splattered. That would have shocked most people but in my live in Middle Earth and in Earth itself, I've been known to cough up blood at random times when I was most stressed or sick. I couldn't tell which I was now, but I just wiped my hand clean on the inside of my cloak so as not to worry the guards.

The first thing I saw when I dismounted my horse and walked into Rivendell was that it was unusually dull and grey. The second thing I saw was Elladan and Elrohir as they ran at me. For one, wild moment I thought they had something that was going to get me back for the paint trick before I left. Next moment, I was getting smothered by them as they hugged me.

"Ah! Let go you clowns!" I said. They wouldn't though. "Let go! Let go! LET GO!" I used a bit of magic to push them away, causing them to fall on their asses.

"You're alive!" Elladan said.

"You're back!" Elrohir said.

"You're…alone." Elladan said. I rolled my eyes and asked them where _father_ was. They told me that he was in his study so I left them with the guards and rushed inside. I pushed open the doors to the study so hard that they banged off the walls, making myself and father jump.

"Nienna!" He said and next second I was enveloped in yet another hug.

"Dad…dad…_father let go!_" I said. Elrond stepped away from me. I had to speak elvish just to get him to let go? Gods!

"You have returned. Why?" Elrond asked.

"You have to reforge Narsil." I said. "It is the most important thing we can do from here."

"But why?" Elrond said. Oh Lord help me. I can't tell him the main reason why without giving things away! And I can't even remember what Arwen said. It's been so long since I read the books or saw the movies.

"I can't tell you why. Only because if I do then it will be changing the future." I said.

"Ah…then do not tell me _daughter._" Elrond said. "_I will do it. If it is to help save us all…_"

"_It is._" I said.

"_Then it will be done._" Elrond said. He reached out and gently touched my cheek. I smiled softly. "You should rest now. Go sleep in your room and I shall call you when the meal is ready."

"Thank you." I said, gratefully. I loved my bed and it was hard to sleep on something other then that while on the journey. Of course for the first while with Aragorn, I was able to cope. I bowed my head to Elrond and left the study, managing to avoid my brothers and made it to my room without problem.

-----------

Things went so smoothly for a while. I wound up sleeping on the floor a few times because I couldn't get used to the softness of my bed again, not since I knew I didn't want to get used to it then have to leave it for the ground again. A month or so passed and I watched as Narsil was reforged. I swear I don't think I ever smiled so much.

When it actually was finished I yelled and cheered and everything. Then I heard Jackie say my name. –Jackie?-

-What's got you so happy sis?- Jackie asked.

-Dad just finished Reforging Narsil into Anduril. Why?- I asked. I wondered how long it had been. Oh Gods! It was time for…

-Good, cause we are approaching the part where Boromir gets killed.- Jackie said. Of course, I almost forgot about this part. –So you need to get your butt to either Edoras or Dunharrow as soon as possible, cause the ballet for Helm's Deep is gonna happen in about eleven days!-

-Are you serious!- I said. Holy fuck man! I can't believe how fast time went.

-Yeah, didn't you even read any of the appendices in the book? Helm's Deep is on March 3rd, today is Feb. 16th so we have less than three weeks before the real battle for Middle Earth begins.- Jackie said. Of course I knew that. God…did she think I was stupid?

-I know, I know. Look, Elladan, Elrohir and I are about to head out and meet up with the last of the Rangers before we swing south to meet up with you guys on your way to Dunharrow.- I said, looking around and watching all the action around me.

-Al right, give our brothers and father my love ok, and don't worry about Eowyn.- Jackie said. –I'll make sure she doesn't try and pull anything on Aragorn.- I growled…she just had to bring up Eowyn. I liked the blonde girl fine but she had a thing for my man.

"Nienna?" Elladan asked. I looked at him. "Why did you just growl?"

"I was talking with Jackie." I said. "Telepathically of course." I stood up from my place. "I'm going to talk with _father._"

"Alright." Elladan said. It was weird seeing him act this serious. I kissed his cheek before making my way to the garden. There was Elrond, standing with his hands behind his back and gazing at the plants.

"_Father._" I said, announcing my presence. He turned to look at me. "_I wish to accompany Elladan, Elrohir and the others._"

"_No._" Elrond said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I do not wish for you to join them." Elrond said.

"I am not a child anymore, Dad." I said, putting my hands on my hips. "I can do what I wish."

"Let me finish, Nienna." Elrond said. I nodded. "I do not wish for you to join them because I wish for you to join me when I bring Anduril to Aragorn." My jaw dropped. Was he fucking kidding me? He didn't want me to stay here…having missed the chance to sail away?

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"I am." Elrond said. "I want to make sure for myself that you remain safe and with me as long as possible." Oh lord help me again…I'm gonna cry! "You are my youngest daughter. I want to ensure maximum safety for one of you." I laughed as a few tears made their way down my cheeks. Elrond gathered me into a hug. "We shall leave soon as well. But first…we bid farewell to your brothers." I nodded against his chest, suddenly feeling like a little kid and when another father of mine used to hug me.

Valar! I had not thought of my Earth parents for such a long time. And thinking of them like that made me laugh for I sounded, to myself, as if I were an alien.

"What is so funny?" Elrond asked, looking at me.

"I was just thinking of my other parents." I said. "The ones Alatariel and I had while we thought we were nothing more then mere humans on Earth as Jacklyn and Jamie Silverson. That was so long ago…the last time I saw either of them."

"_You will always have me, daughter._" Elrond said. I just nodded.

When the day came to leave, I found myself more then excited for it. Sure it would take a while, a long while, but I was finally gonna see Aragorn again! Oh, and Jackie as well, and my brother-in-law and Merry and Gimli. It will be quite some time before I get to see Gandalf again. Funny how I was the last one to see him alive and, apart from Sam and Frodo, the last one to see him back as Gandalf the White. Sometimes life sucks.

So now, while I was thinking of all the things I was going to do once I rejoined the Fellowship, Elrond and I rode with a small group of guards. It was a silent ride, but not uncomfortably so, at least not for me. For some reason, right now, I felt like I had to sing…but what? Suddenly I remembered something.

_I follow the night  
Can't stand the light  
When will I begin  
To live again?_

I became aware of the fact that Elrond and the guards were watching me but I didn't care. I just kept on singing.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
What more could your Love do for me?  
When will Love be through with me? _

Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends

The song held no meaning for the moment…I just liked the way it sounded. It seems that every song I've song on this whole journey has had some hidden meaning behind it.

_One day I'll fly away  
Leave all this to yesterday  
Why live life from dream to dream?  
And dread the day when dreaming ends _

One day I'll fly away  
Fly, fly away

(Nicole Kidman, One Day I'll Fly Away, Moulin Rouge, 2001)

"There's no meaning for me to sing that song." I said, looking at Elrond. "I just like it."

"As do I." Elrond said. I smiled and the silence returned. I was asked to sing that song a few times over the next few days.

After about three days (Or was it four or longer? I have no clue) I heard Jackie talk to me again. I listened in on the conversation with Eomer and gave Jackie permission to hit Aragorn for being such a stupid prick.

I should have seen it coming though, but I didn't. A day or two after telepathically communicating with Jackie and listening to Eomer, I felt sick and wound up spending a few hours throwing up. I had to spend another hour convincing Elrond that we had already come so far that it would be pointless to send me back to Rivendell. Besides…I had Anduril strapped to me and I wasn't giving it up until we go to our destination.

I had no clue what was wrong with me…but I knew for certain there was no chance that I was pregnant. That would have required having sex with someone before leaving Rivendell. And since it has been quite some time since I have done that (too long in my mind), there was no chance of me being pregnant. Why did I even think that in the first place? Oh too many crazy things going on. Not to mention the last time I was on Earth a lot of friends were pregnant. Oh my god! Malerie was supposed to have her baby! Did she have it already? Was she still pregnant? How long has it been Earth time in these last fifty years? Great…now I feel old. I miss my friends now. I haven't thought of them since the first year of being in Middle Earth.

**Flashback**

"Oh come on! It's the last one! We have to see it!" I said, tugging on Malerie's arm.

"Yeah. You've seen the other two with us." Jackie said, tugging on Leanne's arm.

"Why are you dragging us?" Leanne asked.

"We're coming willingly." Malerie said.

"Yeah…but you're not coming fast enough!" I said.

"Hello….it's noon…on Saturday." Malerie said. "My body doesn't even function properly until at least three." We walked past the line. "Umm…Jams…the line is right there."

"Do you think we're stupid enough to willingly wait in line forever?" I asked. "We got our tickets early."

"My sister…the computer genius." Jackie said. I smirked. We handed over our tickets, got our snacks then found great seats. "Orlando Bloom is so hot in this."

"Yeah…but Viggo as Aragorn is way hotter." I said. "Lucky Arwen." I threw some popcorn into my mouth. As the third and final installment of _Lord of the Rings_ was playing I watched as Elrond threw off his hood and stood in front of Aragorn. I suddenly gasped and closed my eyes, seeing that same thing happen but there was another cloaked figure there. Next second someone that I know, but at the same time didn't, was throwing her arms around Aragorn's neck and crying. His arms held her tightly.

"Jamie?" Jackie asked, shaking me slightly. I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah just…nothing." I said, smiling. "Imagination." I turned my attention back to the movie.

**Present**

I had completely forgotten about that. The girl I saw, familiar but strange, was me. That wasn't the first time I had one of those kinds of things but normally they were dreams, not flashes in the middle of the day.

The next day I was fine, a little hyper, but fine. I had my horse run ahead of the others and come back numerous times. So many, in fact, that we had to stop so that it could rest. I wound up having to ride behind Elrond for the rest of the day's journeying, sulking the whole time.

* * *

Jamie: (sits, glaring with arms crossed) Don't say it.

Jackie: (smirks) Whatever are you talking about?

Jamie: (turns and looks at her) It's not my bloody fault that there is nothing interesting for me to write, therefore this chapter is short! It's not fair! You get all the interesting shit! (goes back to glaring at the wall)


	11. MESSAGE

**Message from Author!!!**

Hello readers. I know it's been super long but my fellow author has decided not to talk to me for a very long time now and since it's her turn to post chapters on each story…well…that's why you haven't gotten anything new.

I'm really sorry about all of this. I'm sure she is too if she would just talk to me. It's not like she's busy….she's made her own stories and stuff and has been working on them. Anyways…I really don't want to be too much of a bad mouth on her so I'm gonna stop.

If you people really like theses stories (I am putting this message into all of them) then review and tell me that you want them to keep going. I don't know how I'll manage doing a duel person thing by myself.

If anyone would like to offer up some help then that would be greatly appreciated.

Again I am sooo sorry for everything and I hope you all continue to read to the stories and give support.

Thank you.


End file.
